Playing With Fire
by Wildcat023
Summary: On one of the hunts, Sam and Dean have an unexpected encounter with someone they used to know.Sequel to More Than Meets The Eye. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural nor do I own any of the characters, they belong to creators. The only thing that does belong to me, is the plot and any characters that show up. This is a sequel to More Than Meets The Eye,

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"I have searched through all of the articles and haven't found one thing that could help us find the bones," Sam said as he glanced up at his brother who stood by his bed looking through his duffle bag. "We are at a dead end, man."

"What was that girl's name, at the diner?"

"What?"

Dean turned to face him holding a shirt in his hand. "The girl who told us some thing's about the guy's death."

"Um, Rachel I think. What does she have to do with anything?"

"Okay, so what if she knows more than she's leading on," Dean walked toward the mini table placing a hand on the chair he previously sat in earlier that day.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Why do you think that?"

"The way she talked about it, she seemed too interested. If she was just a girl who read about his death in the newspaper, why would she be so interested?"

"Could mean she was involved?"

"Exactly," Dean nodded sitting down on the chair. "The guy dies suddenly in his home, and when the police search the place for his body, it's no where to be found. So if she was involved, she must have—"

"Hid the body somewhere," Sam finished his sentence.

"That's right," Dean leaned back in his chair. "I say we find Miss Rachel, find out what else she knows and see if she's involved."

--------------

"Who did you say you work for?" Rachel Johnson asked as she picked up some dirty cups off one of the tables and set them on the tray before wiping down the surface.

"We're part of News 8, KFMB," Dean replied holding a small notepad.

"We're here to ask you a couple more questions if that's ok with you?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know what else I can tell you that I haven't already mentioned before," she said as headed over to the counter.

"Did you know Mr. Smith?" Dean asked.

"No, not really," Rachel shook her head. "He came in once in a while for coffee, and we made small talk, but no I didn't know him personally."

"When was the last time he came here?" Sam asked.

"I don't really remember. It might have been a Tuesday," she told him setting the dirty cups behind the counter.

"Do you remember the time?"

"Around Five or so, I think," she said after a moment of thinking.

"Did you ever notice anyone who might have been watching him?" Dean asked as he wrote down what she has said so far to keep the lying going.

"No," she shook her head.

"Did he have any enemies?

"I don't know. Like I said, I didn't know him personally."

The questioning continued for a couple of minutes before the two stepped back outside and to the Impala.

--------------

"I don't think she knows anything, Dean," Sam said as he made his way to his side of the car.

"Yeah, I don't think she does," Dean agreed. "Looks like we're back to square one," he sighed. "What now?"

"Let's go back to the motel and see if we might've over-looked anything in the newspaper."

The two climbed in, Dean started the engine and then backed out of the parking lot.

--------------

_Mishicot, Wisconsin_

"Where're you been?" Ash asked Dean and Sam when they walked inside the Road House.

"Been doing jobs, Ash," Sam answered.

"Boys…"

The three turned around and saw a woman heading toward them with a hand towel on her shoulder.

"How are you, Ellen?" Sam asked with a kind smile.

"I'm fine. Haven't seen you around here for quite some time. I wondered if we would ever see you here again," Ellen said stepping behind the counter. "Can I get you boys a drink?"

"Sure, thanks," Dean nodded taking a seat at the counter. He turned his head toward the right and saw Jo, Ellen's daughter cleaning off one of the tables. He hadn't spoken to her much since the day she found out his father hunted with her dad, and got him killed. He looked back at Ellen. "She's still mad at us?"

"No, I don't think so."

"She won't talk to us, though," Sam pointed out.

"Just give her time," Ellen told him.

Dean looked back at Jo and saw that she was looking at him at the same time, but she looked away from him a moment later. He sighed and took a sip from his drink after Ellen gave it to him.

"I got a job you two could do," Ellen said bending down, grabbing a folder from underneath the counter and placed it on top of the surface. "I could use your help."

"What kind of job is it?" Sam asked as he slid the folder closer to him, flipping it open to take a look at it.

"Forest Hill Cemetery… as ironic as it may seem, people are going missing and then winding up dead," Ellen explained.

"Ironic for sure," Dean agreed taking another sip from his drink. "When was the last death?"

"Three days ago."

Dean looked at his brother. "What do you think college boy, should we go check it out?"

"Yeah, we got nothing better to do," Sam said as he closed the folder. "We should check it out later on tonight."

--------------

"This must be where the last person was found," Dean thought aloud glancing at Sam.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked heading toward him holding a flashlight.

"Because there's police tape here…"

Sam pulled out his E.M.F meter and turned it on, and then he stepped away from Dean, moving his arm around, checking out area.

"Got anything yet?" Dean asked doing the same thing with his own E.M.F. meter.

"Very little activity," Sam replied when he saw the meter flashing tiny red lights while making a buzzing sound.

"I don't get it…"

"What?" Sam looked over his shoulder and at Dean for a second before facing forward again.

"People hear stories about cemeteries, but yet they still go to 'em. They should just listen to what people say and don't be stupid and check for themselves."

"You know how kids are, Dean. They want to show off to their friends and act as if they are not afraid of some urban ledged."

"Then, they should stop showin' off," Dean mumbled heading toward a small mausoleum.

The two stopped suddenly when they heard crunching sounds near one of the trees behind them. They glanced at each other as they turned the meters off and stuck them back in their jackets before placing a hand inside the jacket, holding on to their hand guns. They stepped behind a bush, hiding from the new visitor, waiting to see who –or what- it was. The moonlight cast off enough light to see whether the visitor was a man or a woman.

"It looks like a woman," Dean whispered to Sam as he watched the visitor walk past the bush they hid behind and toward the same building Dean had been standing next to before she showed up.

"Ya think?" Sam rolled his eyes at the obvious observation Dean made.

"What the hell is she doing?" Dean watched as the woman stepped closer to the Mausoleum, and up the two steps that led to the door.

"We should probably stop her. Who knows what could be in there, and if it could be where the thing or whatever hides when it's not taking and killing people," Sam said pulling his hand out of his jacket.

"Just a thought… what if _she_ is the reason those people are dying?"

The two stared at each other for a second after that and pulled out their firearm as they stepped out from behind the bush and behind the woman.

"Hold it right there!" Dean spoke up first, raising his arm up, pointing the pistol at her. "Turn around, and step away from the building."

The woman stopped in mid-action of reaching for the handle. She lowered her arm down and slowly turned to face them. The building cast a shadow over her, making it impossible to see her face. She stepped away from the door and down the two steps, moving closer to the brothers, and into the moonlight, which helped them to see what she looked like.

"Whoa…" Sam said the surprise evident in his voice while Dean just stood there too shocked to even try to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter. I just want to apologize in advance if this chapter sucks... I had a little trouble with it, I kept trying to make it good, and kept changing/adding things, and now, I finally decided to stop that and just post it. Chapter 3 will be posted soon, maybe by saturday, sunday at the latest.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Summer is that really you?" Sam asked while lowering his arm, putting the gun back inside his jacket.

"The one and only," Summer responded, glancing at both of them, letting her gaze last longer on Dean before looking back at Sam. "You two look good."

"What are you doing here?" Dean finally spoke up, also lowering his arm so his gun wasn't pointed at her.

"Same as you; I am trying to get to the bottom of people dying here."

"Wait," Sam raised an eyebrow. "You're a hunter now?"

She nodded stepping closer to them. "Yeah, I am."

"Since when--"

"Since the day you two left town after getting out of jail," she explained as she made her way past them and to her Silver BMW.

"You do this alone?" Sam faced her, following her.

"Yup," she opened the driver's side door, only to stop when Dean said the one thing she expected from one of them.

"How do we know this isn't some kind of trick?" he asked now standing next to Sam, eying her closely.

She sighed. "I'm not here to trap you. If you don't believe me you can check my pockets, my car. Hell you can even go to my motel room, look through my bags for any evidence of it being a trap, but you won't find any," she said bending down and pulled out an E.M.F. meter from the compartment next to her seat before facing them again. "I'm not a cop anymore."

"You're not?" Sam asked.

"Nope, gave it up after I let you two out."

"Why did you give it up?"

"I didn't want to be a cop after how much pain I caused you both, and I didn't want that happening again," she stepped past them again, only to be stopped by Dean grabbing a hold of her arm, causing her to look him in the eye.

"How can we be sure you're not lying right now?" his expression told her he did not trust her at all.

She sighed. "Dean, look, I know you don't, and probably won't trust me, and I don't blame you for not doing so, but… I am not here to bust you. I am just here to take care of this spirit and then I will be moving onto another case. Now, will you please let go?"

Slowly he loosened his grasp on her arm and watched her head back to the building.

"How do you know it's a spirit?" Sam followed her.

"What else would be killing people at a cemetery?" she walked up the steps, reaching for the handle, she got ready to pull the door open when a hand rested on her shoulder, she looked over her shoulder and saw Dean standing there.

"Maybe Sam and I should open it."

"Why?"

"We have no idea what's in there, and personally, I wouldn't want you being the first to maybe get attacked."

"Don't worry, nothing is going to jump out at us and attack," she got ready to pull open the door again, but Dean reached over, placing a hand on it, keeping it shut.

"And how would you know that?"

"I was here earlier, but a cop came by and made me leave. Now, will you please back away so I can get inside?" she made eye contact with him.

Hesitantly, he stepped back, standing behind her, pulling his firearm out of his jacket, pressing down on the hammer with his thumb. They heard it click. Summer turned her attention to him again when she heard the gun click, her eyes falling upon the pistol before fixing her eyes upon his face.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared."

She shrugged facing the entrance again, gripping the handle with one hand while holding a flashlight in the other, she pulled on the heavy door, opening it. She raised her arm up allowing the flashlight light the area as she stepped inside, Dean and Sam following close behind.

"Looks like nothing is in here," Sam said glancing around. "Nothing but dirt and cobwebs," he added a second later.

"Actually…" Summer bent down near a corner. "Someone's been here," she turned a bit, a white shirt in her hand.

Dean walked closer to her, his flashlight shining on the clothing. "That doesn't really help us. It could belong to someone who got happy, or they needed to do a quick change."

"If anyone had sex here, they need to re-think that next time," Summer scrunched up her nose standing up. "And I highly doubt someone wanted to change clothes."

"What if someone did?"

She looked at Dean. "They wouldn't have forgotten their shirt."

"What's that?" Sam asked highlighting an area on the clothing.

Summer and Dean looked at the highlighted area and saw what Sam noticed.

"That looks like blood," Summer thought aloud examining the stain closely. "Something sure happened in here."

"It could belong to the recent victim," Sam stepped toward them.

"Ok, question," Summer looked at the both of them. "The recent victim, it was a girl right?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"And the last two were also, right?"

"Yes," Dean answered this time. "So?"

"So, what if this ghost goes after the girls for their—"

"Life force," Dean finished her sentence. "Great," he sighed. "It almost sounds like the Shtriga we dealt with a while back."

"Only difference, this thing isn't climbing through the victim's window at home, and it's not children it's after," Sam pointed out.

Dean headed toward the entrance. "We should head back to the motel and figure out a plan."

"_We_?" Summer repeated turning to face him.

"You're doing the same case as us, why not just do it together," Dean said walking down the steps and headed to his car. Sam and Summer looked at each other before following Dean to the cars.

"There must be a connection to the three victims'," Summer said as she looked over the paper work that covered part of the table.

"We have checked all possible connections and have found none as of yet," Sam informed her.

She grabbed one of the pages, bringing it closer to her. "Did you happen to notice this? All of them have brown hair."

"So?"

Summer glanced at Dean. "Think about it. All of them have brown hair, which means the ghost could have brown hair, and is killing girls who have the same hair color, same age, and so on. She might need someone who resemblance her."

Sam reached over grabbing the paper. "Apparently the victims' have the same age. I think she is on to something here."

"Ok, so we find out who is doing this, burn the bones and move on."

"There's one problem with that, Dean, we have no idea who is doing it."

"Unless…" Sam trailed off.

"What, Sam?" Dean made eye contact with him.

Sam's eyes drifted to Summer, Dean followed his gaze.

"No way in hell are we using her as bait," he shook his head.

"We have no other choice. She is perfect for this."

"Sam is right. We need to do it."

"No. I don't like it."

"Sam," she looked at him. "Can you give me and Dean a moment alone please?"

"Uh, sure," Sam stood up then he headed to the door, stepping outside, shutting the door behind him.

She locked eyes with Dean. "Why don't you want me to do this?"

"It's a bad idea."

"That's not good enough reason."

He sighed. "I don't want you to risk your life."

"You and Sam will be right there backing me up. I will be fine. Nothing will happen."

"Yeah, everybody says that and then something does happen," he mumbled.

"We're doing it."

He sighed again. "Fine," he caved in. "I swear if this turns sour, you're out of there," he looked at her with confusion when she chuckled. "Why are you chuckling?"

"You're acting just like you used to when we were together. Whenever I would need to do something you would get all protective."

"Yeah, well, I didn't want you ending up dead."

"I didn't want that either, you know."

Silence took over for a few moments before she spoke up again.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not telling you and Sam I was a cop. I wanted to tell you both so many times, but I… couldn't."

"It's too late for sorry. I'm not going to forgive you for that."

"At first I thought you did… a little, at least, when you said I could help you with this case."

"I am far from forgiving you. You would have to do something big for me to forgive you."

"I hope one day you can forgive me and trust me again," she said quietly sighing while she stood up and stepped toward the window by the door, peering out at the parking lot, she saw Sam standing by the Impala, using his cell phone. She lowered her eyes down toward the floor, sighing again.

"What?"

She turned around. "Huh?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing..."

"Stop with the lying, ok, and just tell me. I can tell something is on your mind."

"As soon as this case is finished, I need to leave."

"Why?"

"The cop that busted us four months ago, he's been keeping an eye on me. No matter where I go, or what I do, he knows where I am. I have tried covering up my tracks. I don't know if he knows I'm here, but I don't want to take any chances with him catching you and Sam. I'm taking a risk as it is."

"We can handle him."

"Not when there are other officers looking for you. I shouldn't even be here right now. For all we know, he's here and saw me with you."

"So what, you're just gonna leave and never come around us again?"

"If that's what it takes to keep you out of handcuffs, then yes."

She walked to her jacket and grabbed it off the back of the chair she had been sitting in and pulled it on.

"What're you doing?"

"I think I should just go now just in case," she replied already heading for the door.

"Is it really about that guy, or is it because of something else? Summer, talk to me. What is the real reason you don't want to stay? 'Cause quite frankly, I don't buy this crap with that guy. Is it because of me?"

She faced him again. "Dean, you know that's not true."

"Do I?" he stepped closer to her. "You tell me you don't want to take any risks. If that was true, you wouldn't have even agreed to come with us, you would have made up some excuse to leave but you didn't. Now you want to leave suddenly. I don't buy it."

"You really want to know? Then yes, you're the reason."

"Go on. Tell me why I'm the reason."

"Dean…"

"Tell me."

"I don't want to stay because every time I look at you, I think back to four months ago. I think about the three months I kept the cop thing a secret. I think back to when you and Sam were angry with me, to you two leaving the station without glancing at me once. I am still hurting inside for what I caused you, and knowing you have not, and will not forgive me. How can I stay just to be reminded of all that?"

"If you were just honest from the very beginning none of it would have happened."

"I tried. I seriously kept trying to tell you."

"Try harder next time!" he spoke louder than he intended.

"Do you think it's that easy? It's hard to tell someone something like that!" she raised her voice.

"You could have just built up the courage to do it and did it without hesitation. The longer you wait, the harder it is to do it," he said lowering his voice to a talking tone before they ended up having a yelling match.

"I know!" she sighed heavily putting her hand through her hair, moving away the strands that hung over one side of her face.

"Look, let's forget about it alright? Let us put it behind us and move on. I will try to forgive you. It might take me a while to fully forgive you, but at least I will try."

She nodded. "Thanks…"

The door opened quickly, nearly knocking Summer off her feet when it pushed her aside a bit.

"You could have knocked," she said to Sam when he came in.

Ignoring what she said, Sam looked at Dean and then her a second later.

"Another girl died."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"What, how do you know that?" Summer asked surprised. 

"I just over heard someone talking on their cell phone about it."

"Damn it!" Dean slammed his hand down on the tabletop. "We never should have left."

Summer stuck her hand inside her jacket pocket, pulling out her car keys, and then looked at them. "We do the plan now. If we wait, another girl will die."

--------------

"Damn it," Dean sighed kneeling behind a bush, keeping his eyes on two officers by the building they were in earlier.

"Anyone got a plan?" Summer asked.

"I guess they don't want any more girls coming here," Sam said watching the officers.

Dean looked at him. "Ya think?"

"Ok, you two distract them," Summer said making her way closer to the officers.

"What are we supposed to do?" Dean stared at her, watching as she continued to head toward the men.

"I don't know, think of something."

The brothers made eye contact, sharing the same expression; having no clue how they were going to distract the cops.

"Follow me," Dean tapped Sam on the shoulder a few moments later, moving away from the bush.

Sam followed him without a word, and the two headed toward the other side of the graveyard, several feet away from where Summer was.

Summer hid behind a bush. "Come on guys, do something." After a few minutes, she saw the police men walk away from the building and across the yard. She wondered why, but then got her answer when she saw Sam and Dean in front of them. Watching closely, she saw the four talk once the officers reached them, and a second later she watch them head to the patrol car, leaving a moment later. Standing up, she stepped away from the bush. "How did you get them to leave?"

"Told them a lie," Dean answered. "Said there was a shoot out by a store and they needed more help."

She nodded "Not bad. Let's hope this ghost shows up before they return."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let's begin."

"We're going to be over there," Dean pointed to a bush. "We got your back 100"

"I know."

The brothers hid behind the bush while she stood in front of the building holding a flashlight, checking out each direction for any signs of the spirit.

"Do you think this will work?" Sam whispered to Dean, his eyes still upon her.

"I hope so."

A rustling sound caught their attention, making them look toward where the sound came from, and they saw the spirit moving to Summer. Dean kept his eyes on the ghost as she got closer to Summer. He could feel the urge to rush over and attack, but he made himself stay still not wanting to screw up the plan.

As the ghost got closer, Summer felt like her feet were stuck to the ground, she could not run away even if she wanted to. She prayed Sam and Dean would join them soon before the ghost had the chance to do anything.

"Now?" Sam asked.

"Not yet…"

The two girls were standing less than a foot away front each other, and for the first time Summer saw her wearing a white, lacey, ripped nightgown that stopped below her knees, and her tangled brown hair hung below her shoulders. Parts of it hung over her face, hiding her eyes a little. The ghost lifted her left arm up, reaching out for her. Before either of them knew, the ghost was suddenly closer to her. Her pale arm was now touching the side of Summer's right temple, causing her to drop the flashlight, her mouth gapped opened slightly, her eyes wide. She could feel herself become weaker with each passing moment. She fell to her knees, the ghost's hand never leaving her head.

"Now!" Dean yelled running out of the hiding spot. "Hey!"

The ghost turned her head in his direction, her eyes falling upon his shotgun. He pulled the trigger and the rock salt hit her, making her disappear. He lowered his arm and helped Summer to his feet.

She coughed, pointing behind him. "There… she came from over there."

"Are you ok?" Sam asked as he picked up her flashlight and stood beside her, ready to catch her if she lost her balance from the rush of what happened to her.

She nodded. "Yeah," she grabbed her flashlight from his hand and slowly made her way to the direction the ghost came from. The two followed close behind, wondering if it would be easy to tell where exactly she came from.

"Now that's obvious," Dean said staring down at the ground when he saw a round circle with a tombstone near one edge of it. "Un-holy ground..."

"Let's dig her up and burn the bones."

"I'll go get the shovels," Sam said already walking away from them.

Summer looked at Dean and smacked him in the arm.

"What the hell?" he looked at her putting a hand to his arm. "What was that for?"

"Why the hell did you wait so long to help me?"

"If we came out before she made a move, it would have screwed things up."

"So what, you thought it was better to wait when she was _killing_ me?"

"You're still breathing."

She smacked him on the arm again. "I could have died sooner than you thought. You had no idea how fast someone dies in the hands of her."

"Stop smacking me!" he hissed rubbing his arm.

"I'll smack you again if you do something like that in the future."

"Who says you'll be around us in the future?"

"Look out, behind you!" Sam yelled.

Dean turned around quickly, lifting the gun up and shot the ghost again. He faced his brother when she disappeared. Handed Summer the weapon, he grabbed one of the shovels, already sticking it in the ground.

"Time to put a stop to this…" Dean said holding a match, getting ready to toss it in the girl's coffin when Summer stopped him.

"I want to do it. After all, I almost died because of her."

Dean handed her the match, he watched her throw it on top of the bones. Her body erupted in flames seconds later.

------------

"So, you're really gonna leave?" Sam asked Summer while she stood in front of her car outside the motel.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I have places to go and bones to burn."

Dean chuckled. "Nice, changing the saying, it has a nice ring to it, though."

"Will we see you again?" Sam wondered.

She opened the door to her car, lowering herself inside, closing it afterwards, and then rolled down the window a second later. "With us doing the same type of job… I'm sure of it."

"I'll see you, Summer."

She met Dean's gaze and nodded. "I'll see you…" she then looked over at Sam. "And you. Take care…" she started the engine and backed out of her spot. Sam and Dean watched her drive off and down the road.

"Dean," Sam turned to face him when he walked to their motel room. "Do you think it was smart of us to let her hunt alone?"

"I'm sure she can handle it."

Sam sighed following him inside the room.

--------------

"You took care of that case quicker than I expected," Ellen said to the brothers while setting down two bottles of beer in front of them.

"We had a little help," Sam told her.

"A friend of ours joined us and made it—" Dean started to explain when he was interrupted

"Well, hey there winter," Ash said to the new visitor when he saw the person walk in.

"Ash, stop calling me winter, and I mean it."

The brothers turned their attention to the newcomer when they heard their voice.

"Summer," Sam spoke up first surprised to see her there.

"So, this is how you found out about this case," Dean said a second later turning in his seat to face her better. "Should' a known Ellen gave it to you."

Summer took a seat next to them and set her arms on the counter, staring at them. "And I should have known she would send someone else to help."

"Taking care of a spirit isn't easy, so I figured you could use some help," Ellen said setting down another bottle on the counter. "You three know each other, by the way?"

"We do," Sam nodded. "She helped us a few months ago with other cases, and came on the road with us."

"Why did you go separate ways?"

"Things happened," Dean simply said meeting Summer's gaze.

"Well, I guess that's a story for another time," Ellen said noticing neither of them was going to tell her what exactly happened.

"Yeah, another time," Summer took a sip of her beer before standing up and walked over to Ash who sat at a table near a corner.

Ellen went into the backroom, leaving Sam and Dean at the counter to drink their beers without being bothered.

"I guess we will be seeing Summer _a lot_ more now that we all come to the same place," Sam said drinking some of his beverage.

"Yeah, looks like it…" Dean said while he kept his eyes on Summer, and he saw her look over at him only to look back at Ash a second later.

"You know Dean we could have her join us again. It would be helpful having—"

"No," Dean cut him off quickly looking at him. "Not gonna happen."

"Why? I mean she does the same thing as us, and it looks like she knows a lot more than she did back when she was with us. She could help."

"I said no."

Sam sighed and decided not to press the issue any further.

Dean looked at Summer again for a few moments before looking away and to his drink.

--------------

"Ellen? Jo? Ash?" Sam called out when he and Dean stepped inside the Road House a couple of days later, and saw it seemed too quiet. "Is anyone here?"

"No one here but me," a voice answered startling the brothers, causing them to turn around quickly, and saw Summer sitting at a table with a bottle in front of her and some paper work scattered across the top of the table.

"Where is everyone?" Sam asked walking over to her.

"Ellen and Jo went to get some supplies, and Ash… no clue where he went off to."

"What're you doing here?" Dean asked as he and Sam took a seat at the table.

"Looking over some things for a case I'm gonna do," she told them while writing something on a pad of paper. "What about you?"

"We needed to talk to Ash," Sam replied.

"I'm just gonna ask you," Dean started, finally deciding. "You were under cover, and were supposed to bust us. How did you even get the case?"

She sighed setting the pen on the table while raising her eyes to theirs. "I was wondering when one of you would ask. Someone brought up the case that involved St. Louis. I began doing some research on it to get more of an idea of what happened. When I was getting ready to put the folder back, my boss came up to me and asked me if I wanted to help," she leaned forward, resting her arms on the table, crossing one over the other, still making eye contact with them. "I was confused by that, and then he tells me they had a lead on where you were, or where you were going after he explained they figured out you weren't really dead…"

"How did you know we were at the diner?" Sam asked.

"One of the cops gave me a ride in his car, and we spot a '67 black Impala, so we decided to follow it. When we saw Sam's reflection on the car mirror, we knew we had to follow. We kept our distance not wanting to give you two a hint that you were being followed. He dropped me off—"

"That was you, the car that sped quickly past us?" Dean asked interrupting her.

"Yeah, it was."

Dean nodded. "That answers my question I was gonna ask. Go on."

"Like I said, he dropped me off when we saw you were starting to slow down when the diner came into view. I had to act as if I was just a customer when you two came in. Then, well, you know the rest."

"Why didn't you tell us, or even hint it?" Sam asked.

"I wanted to tell you both so many times, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to."

"It sure would have saved us the trouble we had if you just told us anyway."

She looked at Dean. "That may be true, but it also would have caused other trouble. We all would have been in a fight about it. I didn't want to fight with everything we all dealt with."

"So you thought it was better to keep it to yourself and let us get arrested, and _then_ find out? Yeah, great plan."

"I didn't _let_ you get arrested, and you know that."

"You sure as hell didn't try to prevent it from happening."

"Dean…" Sam spoke in a way to tell him not to start a fight.

Dean leaned back in his seat, saying nothing.

"No matter what I tried to do to prevent it, we still would have been caught. It was out of my control when I told them I wasn't going to do it."

"You could have warned us," Sam pointed out.

"Yes, I could have, and I wish I did. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't gonna fix this, or turn back time," Dean said standing up. "Because of you, we were caught. Now, we have to be even more careful. If you never took the damn case they wouldn't have found us at that woman's place in Kansas and arrest us," he walked away from them and stepped outside, letting the door shut loudly behind him.

"I really am sorry, Sam…"

Sam reached over and placed his hand over hers. "You don't need to apologize to me twice because I know you're sorry."

She glanced at the window and saw Dean standing by his car. "I gotta make this right, and get him to forgive me…"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Finally, a new chapter for everybody! And now... there's gonna be a shocker at the end of the chapter. 

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The door to the motel room opened, Sam and Dean walked inside the room. Dean stepped inside first, pulling off his jacket and threw it on his bed before facing his brother.

Sam gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"Does she really think just because she let us go and gave up her badge that we'll greet her with open arms? She's got it all wrong if she thinks that."

Sam sighed as he sat down on a chair after pulling his own jacket off, "Look man, she's really sorry. You saw how it's eating her up. She blames herself for what happened. She--"

"Good."

"What?"

"I'm glad she blames herself. It is her fault we're in this mess, Sam, and you know it."

"You heard her story, Dean, and you heard her say she didn't want to do. It was because of that-"

He gave Sam an '_are you kidding me?_' expression before interrupting him again, "And you believe her? You said it yourself, 'it is her story', and she could be twisting it all around to win back our friendship. It could be all a trick to get us back where we started."

"I don't think she's doing that. How could you think that anyway? You know her. You know she wouldn't purposely try to hurt us."

Dean let a forced, short laugh escape his lips as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "I don't know her like I thought I did. She kept the fact she was a cop from us for _three_ months, Sam."

Sam nodded, "I know that. Do you really think she wanted to do it? She _had_ to keep it from us. She _had_ to stay under cover because they told her to. It was beyond her control."

"I don't care what they told her to do. She could have just stopped following orders and just told us anyway! I just wish she had been honest with us from the beginning."

"I wish that to, but we can't do anything about that now. Dean, all we can do now is to put it behind us, and you forgive her. That would help to start to make things better for all of us. She really wants you to forgive her."

Dean sighed. He stood up and grabbed his jacket off the bed in the progress. "I'll be back later."

--------------

Summer heard someone knock on her motel room door, she opened it and stared at the person in surprise. "Dean? What're you doing here?"

"Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure," she stepped aside.

He walked into the room and then turned to face her. "We have a lot to discuss, and I figured it would be better to do it in person instead of on the phone."

"Discuss what?"

"I think you know."

She gave a small nod. "Yeah…" she made her way to one of the seats by the window and sat down. "How did you find me here?"

"I drove around aimlessly and I saw your car," he explained also taking a seat by the window. "You could have helped us, or even warned us, ya know."

"I wish I had, I really do. It was a mistake by not giving you a heads up."

"By not telling us, you got us in a huge mess. The damned police are looking for us more than before. Their—"

"Their looking for me now, too…" she told him making eye contact. "Ever since I let you out, and gave up my badge, they have been searching for me. Luckily I know how cover my tracks so—"

"Apparently not good enough, otherwise that cop wouldn't have been able to find out where you are _at all_."

"Mike… he probably has been following me from day one. He probably figured I would try to hide, so he decided to follow me."

"On first name basics I see. Let me guess, you two were an item?"

Summer sighed. "For a while…"

Dean leaned back in his seat. "Of course, I should' a known."

"Let's focus on the more important things, and not who I dated or if I go by first name basics."

He shrugged. "Fine, whatever you say," he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Why did you take the job? What would you get out of it?"

"I don't know why I took the job, Dean," she replied truthfully. "I thought… I guess it seemed like a good case at the time, so I figured what the hell."

"Ok fine, so you thought what the hell, but you still haven't answered the other question I asked. What would you get out of it?"

"Well, nothing really," she told him. "It was just one of those cases that you do, but don't get anything in return. I suppose if I went through with it, I could have gotten more cases, and that would have helped me to get out there and not sitting at my desk doing paper work all the time."

"Didn't you once think about what _we_ would have wanted?"

"No because honestly, when I read about the case, and found out you were still alive, I just wanted to—"

"Get a murderer off the streets, is that it?" he asked, a tone shone through his voice. "What changed your mind? What kept you from continuing?"

"Once I got to know you both, I saw that you weren't trying to hurt people, but to _help_ them. Dean, I saw what you were like. I was beginning to realize you were no killer, and I didn't want to put an innocent man behind bars for a crime he didn't do," she said staring him right in the eye. "I saw a man who would risk his own life to save another. I couldn't continue because I felt it was wrong, and I… I started to fall in love."

"Looks like even love couldn't get you to tell us what was ahead."

She sighed pushing a strand of brown hair out of her face. "Haven't we already been through this…I tried to tell you, I _wanted_ to tell you for a long time, Dean, and you know that already…"

"Fine, we won't go there again. I guess we can let go of the past and move on to the future."

"That'd be nice," she said while she stood up and stood in front of the window, staring out into the night, watching as some rain fell in the dim light that hung down from the roof. "So, are you and Sam going to leave for another gig soon?" she asked facing him.

Dean shrugged. "I have no clue. If geek boy can find something, then yeah, we'll be leaving. What about you, are you goin' to leave?"

She nodded. "Probably sometime tomorrow, after I talk to Ellen first."

"Talk to her 'bout what?" he asked showing some interest.

"Girl stuff," she told him as she faced him. "Nothing you will wanna hear."

"Yeah, probably not," he nodded.

"Well, I suppose I should maybe tell you this," she started locking eyes with him. "You probably won't see me around for a while, that is if you ever do want to see my face again."

"'Course I would," he said standing up and stood right in front of her as he stared her in the eyes. "I've missed seeing your face," he admitted.

"Chick-flick moment," she smirked.

He smirked back. "It'll be our little secret."

Summer's smirk faded when he said that, and her eyes drifted from his face to the floor.

"What?" Dean asked lifting her head up with his finger. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing," she told him. "What you said reminded me of that night at Missouri's… that last thing you said as… as a couple."

Dean's smirk grew a little bigger at that thought. "And that night was great…"

She shook her head, slapping his arm playfully. "And you would say."

"I'm only sayin' it because it's true."

She laughed a little. "Yeah," she then sighed. "I..." she started to say something when she stopped, deciding against it.

"What?"

"I think I'm gonna get to bed now, I'm kinda beat," she said as she stepped past him and headed to the door to open it for him.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he turned to face her. "That's not what you wanted to say. Summer, what were you goin' to say?"

"Nothing, just what I said."

"You have always been bad with lying to me. Tell me the truth."

She sighed. "It's nothing. I really am tired, so can you—"

"Summer," he said in a tone that told her he wasn't in the mood for crap, and that he wasn't going to leave.

"Dean, it's…" she stopped when she saw the look in his eye. The look he would get when he would start to become annoyed and frustrated. "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Ok…"

--------------

Sam looked up from his laptop when the door opened and Dean walked in. "Uh… do I dare ask?"

Dean gave him a look before walking to a chair and tossed his jacket on it.

"I'll take that as no."

Sam watched Dean pace the room for a moment. He had never seen him pace before, and that made him wonder what happened while he was gone. "Dean?"

Dean stopped and made contact with Sam, and for the first time, Sam could see something clearly wasn't right. Something happened and he wanted answers.

"What happened? Where did you go?"

"Don't wanna talk about it."

Something definitely happened and it made Sam even more curious. "Come on man, talk to me. What happened?"

"What did I just say?"

Sam could hear the annoyance already in his voice, but he ignored it. "Talk to me. What happened? Where did you go? Something clearly has made you seem… not yourself."

Dean stood there just staring at him, not saying anything. He sighed. "Sam, Summer is pregnant…"


	5. Chapter 5

brand new chapter! ENJOY! and don't kill me for the ending... 

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"What?" Sam asked, unsure he heard right. "Did you just say she's pregnant?"

"That's what I said," Dean said as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Did she say anything else?"

"She said it's mine…"

"She knows this for sure?" Sam wondered. "I mean, it is possible it's yours, but then again she could have been with someone else."

"She said she hasn't been with anyone else since me," Dean said locking eyes with him. "Sam, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to _think_, it's… hard to grasp."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "It's unexpected. Well, I guess it makes sense to me now."

"What does?" Dean asked, confused.

"When we saw her, I noticed how she had baggier clothes. I mean, sure she had worn a shirt or pants that seemed a little bigger than her size, but now it makes more sense. She's wearing stuff like that _now_ to hide the fact that she's, what, four months pregnant?"

"Yeah, I guess that does make sense," Dean agreed.

"Another thought… now there's another reason why she kept smacking you when we helped her with that ghost. She knew she was pregnant but she couldn't tell us that."

"Unbelievable," Dean mumbled standing up and took a few steps away from the bed before stopping.

"What?" Sam asked, looking at him.

Dean faced him, and he had an unreadable expression. "I can't believe her. Has she lost her mind?"

"You're losing me…"

"If that baby really is mine, she risked _my child_ that night. She could have died and in the progress, that baby could have died," Dean's jaw tightens a little at the thought. "She knew that whole time and she still risked it."

"Well, look at it this way, Dean," Sam began. "She couldn't blurt out that she's having a baby. She probably thought about that when she decided to be bait, but knew she had no choice."

"Sam, nobody should take that risk. _She_ shouldn't risk it if she _knew_ it's mine. She should know I would probably become pissed, and I am pissed with this, and I'll be damned if I let it go without talkin' to her about it."

"I'm with you on that one, I'm not happy she risked my nephew or niece's life like that."

"Well, maybe I am overreacting a little bit," Dean said a moment later.

"What are you talking about? She risked your kid's life," Sam said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"When Summer and I were arguing that night she claimed that I risked her life, but the truth is she probably had it in her head that we wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"And then when things got too far she freaked out."

"So this explains why she was mad." Dean nodded.

"I guess you are right about that then."

Dean laughed a little making Sam look at him with a questioning expression.

"What are you laughing at?"

"That night we were arguing, I told Summer who was to say she would be around in the future, but damn was I wrong since she is having my kid."

"So, you know what this means right?"

"What?"

"She will be coming with us from now on. I mean, you wouldn't want her to be alone now that she's pregnant, and I'm sure you will want to be there for her. So, maybe you should call her and…"

Both of them turned their attention to the door when someone knocked on it, before they answered, they shared a look.

"Are you expecting someone?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "No."

Dean stepped toward the door and opened it. The person pushed him backwards, and pointed a gun at him.

"Don't move," he said as he stepped inside.

Sam stood up from his seat and stared at the visitor, surprised to see him.

"Mike…" Dean said a second later. "How'd the hell you find us?"

"Summer," Mike said. "Thanks to her, I found you."

"She helped you?" Sam asked, now feeling like an idiot for trusting her.

Mike laughed. "Help me, are you nuts? She told me once, she would want to go to jail, or die before she would help me. It's a shame; if she still helped us with the case, she would get one hell of a reward," he said while he kept his eyes on them closely, the pistol still pointed at them. "Now, she's wanted also, and got a pretty big reward too."

"Look man, just let her go. Leave her out of this," Dean said. "She's not hurting anyone. You can let her off the hook."

"Let her off the hook?" Mike repeated with a short laugh. "Can't do that," he told him. "I got my orders. If I let her go, I could lose my job."

"You would rather see her rot in jail instead of helping her?" Dean asked.

Mike gave him a nod. "Yeah, man, I would. Hell, I couldn't careless about her. So yeah, I would rather see her go to jail. After all, she helped you two, and now she's wanted, so I got to do what I got to do."

Dean's jaw tightened at the thought of him doing that to her. "You're…"

"Stand over by the wall and face it… _now_!" Mile said interrupting him as he pressed down on the hammer of the gun.

Dean and Sam listened, and they stepped toward the wall, glancing at each other, sharing the same look, but before they had the chance to do what they had in mind, they were surprised by what was about to happen.

"Come on in!" Mike called out, glancing at the door before fixing his eyes upon the brothers again.

Sam and Dean were confused, they looked over at the door and could not believe who stepped inside the room.

"Gordon…" Sam spoke up first, the surprise visible on his face.

Gordon gave him a grin. "Sam and Dean… long time no see."

"Son of a bitch…" Dean cursed. "You're working with the cops now?"

"I'm working with _a_ cop. When I found out he has been looking for you, I knew I had a chance to find you," Gordon said as he stepped closer to them and leaned in to Sam, his mouth near his ear. "Now I can kill you two."

"What is this, revenge?" Dean asked. "Are you only doing this because of what happened last time?"

"Nah," Gordon shook his head meeting Dean's gaze. "This isn't about last time. That's old news," he said as he grabbed Sam's arms and kept them behind his back as he guided him to a chair and sat him down on it roughly.

Mike grabbed Dean by the arm, and he guided him to a chair. He pulled out some rope from his jacket pocket and tied Dean's arms to the chair while Gordon did the same thing to Sam.

The two stood in front of the brothers, Mike's gun still pointed at them.

"So, how should we go about this? Bullet to the head, or less louder, slit their throats?"

Mike shook his head. "No, too messy, and a gunshot will attract people. We should knock them out and stick 'em in the Impala and bring the car to a cliff and have them die that way."

Gordon grinned. "I like the way you think."

"Let's begin, shall we?" Mike asked glancing at Gordon before looking back at the brothers.

"Make one move and I promise I will shoot you dead."

Their attention went to the opened door and saw Summer standing there, pointing two guns at both Gordon and Mike.

"Who the hell are you?" Gordon asked eying her closely as he pointed his gun at her.

"You're worst nightmare."

Mike laughed. "Foolish girl," he said shaking his head. "You dare interfere, and expect to take care of us by your lonesome self?"

"You don't think I can handle you?" Summer asked as she stepped inside some more, "think again."

"We can take her," Gordon said to Mike. "Two against one," he added.

Mike nodded, a grin appearing on his lips. "Let's do it."

"Summer, get the hell out of here!" Dean yelled as he struggled against the rope that kept him tied to the chair.

A gunshot filled the room, and Mike falling to the floor a second later.

Mike gripped his leg. "You fucking shot me!"

By this time Gordon pulled the trigger of his gun, which made Summer jump out of the way, causing the bullet hit the wall. She grabbed the table, turning it over to use it as a shield.

"Summer, now, get out!" Sam yelled also trying to get free.

"You're a dead girl," Gordon said as he stepped closer to the turned table.

Summer stood up and pulled the trigger of her gun, but before the bullet hit Gordon, he jumped out of the way, which made her duck down again.

Mike reached for his pistol but Dean kicked it away from him. He looked up at him. "You'll pay for that," he promised.

"Oh shut up," Dean said before kicking Mike in the head, knocking him out in the progress. He looked up back at Gordon and saw him hiding behind the bed closer to the bathroom.

"You really think you can take me, little girl?" Gordon asked holding his gun firmly in his hand.

"Enough of this little girl shit," Summer said.

"Let's finish this so I can get back to business," Gordon said as he turned around so he was facing in her direction.

"You got one thing wrong… you won't get back to business…"

Dean and Sam watched as the two stood up at the same time, and they both watched them pull the trigger of the guns, a second later, both of them yelled in pain, falling backwards from the bullets hitting them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Summer!" Dean yelled trying desperately to get the rope loose. He wished he had something to use to cut the rope, like a knife.

"Son of a bitch…"

They saw Summer stand up, which made them sigh with relieve.

"Are you alright?" Sam wondered.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him as she stepped around the table and headed toward them, already reaching for Sam's rope.

"You're bleeding," Sam said looking at her shoulder.

"It just grazed me," she said already making her way to Dean after Sam was untied.

"You're damn lucky it only grazed you," Dean said standing up after she untied him, and he faced her, an unpleasant expression on his face. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten killed."

"What was I thinking? I was thinking about keeping you two alive," she said as she looked over at Mike and Gordon. "We need to call the cops and have them arrested."

"You shouldn't have done this, seriously, Gordon or Mike could have killed you," Dean said. "Or you could have hurt the baby, and miscarried."

"I'm fine, and the baby is too. Stop while you're ahead," she said, taking her cell phone out of her pocket and started dialing for the police.

"How did you know we were here, or better yet, how did you know we needed help?" Sam asked, looking at her with a questioningly expression on his face.

"After Dean left, I got this bad feeling, so I left after Dean. I sat in the parking lot for a couple of minutes, and then that was when I saw Mike. I started to get out of my car when I saw another man walk in the room, and so I went to the window, looked inside and that was when I saw you two were guided to the chairs. I went back to my car and grabbed my guns, so I…"

"Why two guns, though?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know. I guess I thought it might have been a good idea," she said with a shrug.

"I still can't believe you yet again risked yours and the baby's life."

She looked over at Dean. "Well, I sure as hell wasn't going to stand there and watch them kill you both. And I sure as hell wasn't going to have this baby grow up without a father or uncle, nor was I gonna raise it on my own."

"Summer you cannot risk your life like this anymore. Sam and this baby are the only family that I have left in connection to me. If you won't do it for yourself or the baby, could you please just do it for me?"

Summer looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean the only family? What're you talking about, Dean?"

Dean and Sam shared a glance at each other, wishing they didn't have to repeat themselves when it concerned their father.

"Um," Sam tried telling her. "He's uh… he didn't make it."

Summer's face fell, and looked at both of them, trying to find the words. "Oh wow… I'm sorry," she said softly. "How'd… how did it happen?"

"The demon… it uh, it took his life…" Sam trailed off.

"_The_ demon?" she asked trying to make sure it was the same one.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"How do you know? Were you there when it happened?"

"No, but we know because the Colt is gone. We knew where he was, and when he didn't keep in contact, we went to see what was happening, and that was when we saw him lying on the floor in his motel room, and we saw the Colt was missing," Dean explained. "The only one who would want the Colt more than anything is the yellow-eyed demon."

"But why kill your dad?"

"Maybe he took his life is because he figured one less person to worry about," Sam said.

"Makes sense," she said and then looked at Dean and she saw a distant look in his eye. "Are you ok?"

He made eye contact with her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

After a couple of minutes, they tied both Gordon and Mike to the chairs and waited for the police to arrive.

They left the motel after a little while, and drove down the road, Summer drove in front of them. The brothers saw her pull over, so they did the same and climbed out after they saw her step out of hers.

"Summer, what is it?" Sam asked, as he and Dean made their way to her.

She glanced at them before she leaned up against the side of her car, facing the lake that was next to the road.

"Remind you of something?" Dean asked Sam while glancing at him.

Sam ignored him and walked over to her. "What is it?" he asked, leaning up against the car, looking at her.

Dean walked to them and stood on the other side of her, becoming curious with what she was going to say.

"I want to apologize," she finally said, keeping her eyes on the lake. The moon reflected off it, giving it a shimmer of light.

"Sorry for what, Sum?" Sam asked.

"I know we have been through this," she started glancing at them both before continuing. "But I want to apologize for everything that happened between all of us. I want to say sorry for coming back into your lives like this, and for adding another burden to your lives."

"Sum, you don't need to apologize," Sam told her. "We have forgiven you for what happened four months ago. And—"

"This baby, if you think this is a burden to us, it's—"

"It's not, we will tell you that right now," Sam said finishing Dean's sentence.

"Ok, this whole finishing each other's sentences is a little creepy."

"Yeah," both brothers said at the same time.

"Ok, we really gotta stop that," Dean said shaking his head with a laugh.

"Agreed," Sam agreed with a laugh.

"And this baby…she won't know neither of your parents or mine…" she said. "I wish the demon didn't have to be such a pain in our lives, and taking people we love."

"We'll help the baby imagine what they were like," Sam said. "We have pictures, and… wait, she? Did you say she?"

"Crap," she said with a sigh. "I didn't mean to blurt that out…"

"We're having a daughter?" Dean asked turning to face her better.

She locked eyes with him. "Yeah, we are."

Dean let a smile form on his lips. "A daughter…"

"You know, I think this calls for a celebration," Sam said.

"I agree," Dean nodded.

"Actually, I think I want to hold off celebrating right now, considering the night we had."

"Of course," Sam said. "After all, you probably need your rest," he added.

"Well, I mean, we could just sit at the motel we stay at tonight and chill there, and maybe, I don't know, catch up on things?" she suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Dean said.

"By the way, I think maybe we should do something about the cars," Sam said as he stepped away from the car.

"What about them?" Summer asked, confused.

"Well, I think it might be a good idea if we only have one car. I mean, it would save money, and not to mention, it will be sort of hard for you to drive once you start to get bigger," Sam told her.

"Get rid of my car?" she looked at him as if he was crazy. "I don't want to get rid of it."

"Sam's right," Dean agreed. "I would rather have you be in our car, that way we can make sure nothing happens to you."

"But…" she sighed and nodded a moment later knowing she wouldn't win this discussion. "Ok, I guess you are right. One car it is. But what will we do about my car?"

"We could sell it," Sam suggested. "Or give it to someone you know."

"I'll see who I can give it to before I go and sell it," she said.

"Alright," Sam nodded.

"Ok, so we should probably get going, and find a motel before it gets too late," Dean said as he made his way to his car. Sam and Summer did the same thing, and eventually they started to drive down the road again.

--------------

"Alright, so I think I'm going to get some sleep," Sam announced while standing up from his chair in Summer's motel room. "You two should probably do the same considering it's nearly two in the morning," he said as he grabbed his jacket off his chair and headed for the door.

"Goodnight, Sam," Summer looked over at him.

"'Night Sum," Sam said before he opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him.

Dean stood up from his seat. "Sam's right, we should get some sleep. We got a long drive ahead of us," he reached for his jacket on the back of his seat when Summer placed a hand on his, stopping him, he gazed at her with a questioningly look.

"Can you stay for a couple more minutes, please?"

"Uh, sure, ok," he said letting go of his jacket, and she took her hand off his while he sat back down. "You're not tired, are you?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Shouldn't you, though? I mean, don't pregnant girls usually get really tired easily?"

She gave a small chuckle. "That is true, actually. I guess I'm not tired because of taking a nap for a little while before you came over to the motel today."

He nodded understanding. "So, since you want me to stay for a couple of minutes… what do you want to talk about?"

"Dean, I need to know what you think of our situation…"

"_Our situation_?" he repeated, showing he was not sure what she meant by that.

"The baby," she told him.

"Oh, that…"

"Yeah, that," she looked at him closely, wondering what he would say about it.

Dean let his eyes drift to another part of the room, not making eye contact while he kept quiet. He wasn't sure how he felt exactly, it was a lot to grasp, and he didn't expect that news, especially with everything that has happened lately in his life.

"Dean?"

He looked over at her again and saw she seemed a little uneasy with the wait of his answer. "To be honest with you…" he started, trying to find the words. He took a deep breath and stood up from his seat, taking a couple steps before facing her again. "When you first told me you're pregnant, and said it's mine… I was… shocked. I didn't know what to say at first. I mean, what can someone say when they find out their ex-girlfriend is pregnant with their child?" he said and sighed again.

Summer kept quiet, not wanting to say anything in case he decided to dodge the fact that he was actually opening up to her with how he felt.

"When I left the motel, I drove around aimlessly trying to gather my thoughts. I didn't know what to think. It was hard for me to picture," he continued. "I mean, seriously, me, Dean Winchester, the paranormal hunter, being a father?" he laughed. "That just… it sounds weird to me."

"That makes two of us," she said finally speaking up. "I feel the same way you do, Dean."

"Good to know I'm not alone," he said. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did you keep this from me for so long?"

"I don't really know, I guess I figured with everything that happened between us with the cop thing, I didn't think you would even would want to talk to me. And I guess I was… scared."

"Why were you scared?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"I didn't know how you would react, and I was scared you might have rejected the fact that I'm carrying your child. I thought maybe… you would ignore it all and move on and make me be a single mother."

"Summer," he stepped even closer to her and got down on his knees so he was right in front of her as he grabbed her hands in his. "I would never do that. How could you even think I would do that? You know me. I'm not that kinda guy."

"It's just a common thought for some people to think when they find out their pregnant," she told him.

"Sum, you do not have to worry, ok? I'm here 100, and I'm not goin' anywhere…" he placed a hand on her belly while locking his eyes with hers. "I'm here for both you and this baby."

Summer placed her hand on top of his and smiled. "Good to know."

He smiled back and then stood up. "Come on, let's get you to bed. You need your rest."

She nodded standing up. "Gotta get in some PJ's," she told him.

"Ok," he said. "You do that and I'll throw out the Burger King wrappers," he told her already making his way back to the table.

Summer pulled out some PJ's from her bag sitting on the floor by her bed, and then she went into the bathroom.

Dean returned to the motel room a few short moments later and saw Summer step out of the bathroom wearing a white, slightly lacy nightgown, that allowed her baby bump to show a bit, which set some more reality to the fact he was going to be a father. It still hadn't set in, but seeing the bump set a reality aspect to it all. His eyes drifted to her face, and saw her brown hair hung loosely on her shoulders, and he noticed her hair seemed a little wavy. "Did you do something to your hair?"

She chuckled. "The weather is making my hair become a little wavy, don't ask me why, because I have no clue," she said while making her way to her bed and pulled back the covers. She climbed in and before she had the chance to grab the covers again, Dean pulled them up to her, covering her.

She laughed. "Tucking me in?"

"Yup," he winked and he folded the top of the cover a bit so it wasn't covering her face.

She lied down and stared up at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said as he leaned down and lightly kissed her on the forehead. "Get some sleep. Sam or I will tell you when we will leave tomorrow. Sleep in until then," he told her.

She laughed again. "Totally chick-flick moment," she said shaking her head a little. "That's two times for you today."

"Don't tell Sammy 'bout it," he said. "Don't need him teasin' me and you know he would."

"Yeah he would. He would take any chance he had to tease you."

"That's for sure," he said walking to his chair and grabbed his jacket before heading to the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dean."

He opened the door and flicked the lights off from the switch by the door, and he stood there for a few seconds watching Summer before he closed the door and went to his and Sam's room.


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter! I hope everyone likes it, and there's going to be a lot going on for the next, two or so chapters, some good stuff, some bad... so things will be bumpy and smooth for a little while. So, fasten your seatbelts (lol) and enjoy the ride... 

Also, I'm not too sure when the next update will be, my brother is coming home Tuesday, and I haven't seen him in months, and plus I still need to do some shopping before the 25th... yes, I know I'm doing it at last minute, but I haven't had the chance to do it yet when I have no way of getting to any stores without someone driving me. Anyway... so it might be a while before the next chapter is up. Hopefully I can get it up soon. If not, I'll apologize now in advance for the wait.

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Summer stepped outside in the chilly weather holding her bag, heading toward the Impala. She got closer, and for the first time, she saw something lying on the backseat. "What the…" she murmured while reaching for the handle and bent down lower, peeking inside, she gasped when she saw it wasn't just a something, but a someone. Dropping her bag to the paved parking lot, she pulled open the door, startling the person in the progress. 

The person sat up quickly, clearly surprised and afraid.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" Summer asked, keeping an eye on the person, now revealed as a girl.

"I'm sorry…" she said, her voice seeming small and quiet. "It was so cold last night, and I… I had no money for a room…"

"So you thought it was best to get in someone's car? Get out, now, please."

The girl climbed out of the car, her blonde wavy hair hung over her face as she got out. She stood up straight and pushed her hair out of her face. Her blue eyes locked with Summer's, and she still looked afraid.

"You're not going to call the police are you?" she asked, worry visible on her face.

"I could, but I won't… yet. But my two friends, they might without a second thought," Summer told her.

"This isn't your car?" she asked.

"No, it's not."

The girl bit her lower lip while she shifted from one foot to another seeming nervous. "I didn't have a choice but to… I wouldn't have broken in the car if I had another choice."

"What is your name?"

"Alison."

"Well, Alison, I'm Summer. Now that we have been introduced, I need to know why exactly you couldn't pay for a room."

"I lost my wallet," she told her. "Or actually, more like someone stole my jacket that had my wallet, along with my cell phone."

"When did this happen?"

"Two days ago…"

"You've been without money for two days? What did you do about food?" Summer asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"I mostly… stole food."

"_Stole_?"

"I had no choice. Nobody would have given someone food without paying, nor would someone give me food if I asked."

"Yeah, that's true," Summer agreed. "What about family?"

"Have none."

"Not one family member?"

"My parents died. I was the only child, and I never met any of my parents' sides of the family. We all weren't very close, so they didn't try to get me to meet any of them."

"What about friends?"

"Don't really have any. The one person who I actually had as a friend died a couple of weeks ago…"

Summer could hear the sadness in her voice when talking about the friend. "I'm sorry."

Alison just nodded, not saying anything.

"Um…" Summer glanced back at the motel room when she heard Sam and Dean talking while they stepped out of their room. She faced Alison again. "Where were you heading?"

"No where really… basically, anyplace."

"Ok, uh, stay here," Summer said before she walked over to Sam and Dean.

"Hey, we were gonna go see you," Sam said, speaking up first.

"Guys, we need to talk," Summer said.

"Talk about what?" Dean asked. "Is everything ok?"

"It kinda depends," she said looking at him. "How would you guys feel about giving someone a ride?"

"Give who a ride?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

Summer pointed to Alison who was still standing next to Dean's car. "Her… she needs one."

"Uh-uh," Dean shook his head. "No way, we are not giving a stranger a ride. You can forget it."

"Listen, she's broke, she has nobody else to go to, and I just feel like it would be nice to give her a ride. I mean, she doesn't have any money, nor does she have her cell phone anymore from someone stealing her jacket that had those two things. I mean last night she couldn't pay for a room, so she slept in…" Summer trailed off almost forgetting Dean would flip out when he found out someone broke into his car, and slept in it.

"Slept in what?" Sam asked.

"Uh…" Summer tried to think of a fast lie. "She slept behind—"

"Don't even _try_ to lie," Dean interrupted her. "Tell the truth."

Summer bit her lower lip. "She slept in the Impala…"

"She _what_!?" Dean asked, his eyes practically popping out of his head. "She _broke_ into my _car_!" he looked furious, and he already started to head toward Alison.

"Dean, wait!" Summer rushed over to him. "Stop for a minute," she said placing a hand on his chest to keep him from taking another step. "I know you're mad—"

"Try pissed."

"But she had no other choice," she said. "Look, she doesn't have any way of going anywhere. She has no money, and to top it all, she hasn't eaten for two days," she told him while locking eyes with him. "Just… let's cut her some slack, and trust me on this… I do not get any bad vibes from her. She really does not need to have either of us giving her a hard time. Please, just let's help her out?"

Dean glanced at Sam, wondering what he thought about this, and he saw him shrug. He looked back at Summer. "You better be ready to have your ass getting kicked if she turns out to be some psycho killer or something," he said.

--------------

"So, why are you on the road and everything?" Summer, who was sitting in the front while Sam and Alison sat in the backseat of the Impala while Dean drove. She turned in her seat so she could see Alison better, asked.

"Uh, well, it's kind of a long story," Alison told her, her eyes drifted to the three before meeting Summer's gaze again.

"Well, we got a while before we hit the next town," Sam said, speaking up for the first time in several minutes.

"I left my friend... _ex-friend's_ house, it was… _awful_. Her and her boyfriend, they were in to drugs, and I didn't want any part of it," she started shaking her head. "They were becoming really bad with it, more then ever. I couldn't handle it much longer. They were asking me for money all the time, and in the beginning, I would give it to them not knowing what it was for at first. Then that was when I found out what they used it for, and I made sure not to give it to them anymore," she said with a short laugh. "Like that would stop them. They started stealing from me. I had enough, finally, I left."

"It would have ended badly. They probably would have brought you down right along with them."

Dean glanced at Summer. "You make it sound like you _know_ what she went through."

Summer met his gaze, nodding. "That's because I do."

He looked at her surprised. "You had druggie friends?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I did. I left after a while when at one point they tried getting me in trouble by putting their stash in my bag at an air-port, would have gotten me arrested, but luckily for me someone saw it happen and spoke up before I went to get ready to get on the plane."

"Yeah, they tried to hide their stash in my stuff before, too," Alison nodded in understanding.

"Who needs 'em anyway?" Summer said. "We don't need them pulling us down right with them."

"Exactly," Alison agreed.

"When did your jacket get stolen?" Sam asked.

"Two days ago," Alison said, looking at him. "I was at this mini diner, I set my jacket on a chair next to me and turn my back for a minute, and when I look back, it was gone."

"So you haven't really eaten since then, right?" Summer asked.

"That's right," Alison nodded.

"Well, once we get in the next town, we'll get some food."

"Thank you," Alison smiled.

"You're welcome."

A couple of minutes went by, neither said anything for a bit. Dean hated having the silence after a while, so he turned the radio on, and AC/DC's _Born to Be Wild_ played.

"So, uh, I noticed you're pregnant," Alison said looking at Summer again trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I am," Summer nodded.

"How far along are you?"

"Four months."

"And the father of the baby… did he uh, split when he found out?"

"You're lookin' at him," Dean said looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Oh. I didn't know… I just assumed…"

"It's ok," Summer said assuring her it was alright.

"Well, that's good then," Alison said with a slight nod. "I have noticed there are more single mothers out there, so it's good you have your boyfriend around to help you."

"We're actually not together anymore," Summer told her. "Long story for another time," she added.

"I probably wouldn't have asked what happened anyway, since it's not my place to ask anyway."

"So, how old are you, Alison?" Sam asked.

Alison looked over at him. "23."

Sam nodded. "That's cool."

"What about you three?"

"I'm 23, also, and Dean is 27, and Summer is 25."

"How did you all meet?"

"Dean and I are brothers, and Summer, we met her 7 months ago."

Alison nodded. "That's cool."

They talked for a while before deciding to listen to some music for a while.

--------------

_South Dakota_

"Dean, pull over…"

Dean looked at Summer with a questioningly expression. "Why? Are you ok?"

"Please, just do it…"

"Ok," Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road, and before he had the chance to actually come to a complete stop, Summer pushed open the door and once the car stopped, she stepped out and walked away from the car.

"Is she ok?" Alison asked, looking at both the brothers.

"That's what I'm about to find out," Dean said opening the door to his side and climbed out, shutting the door behind him, and he moved toward Summer.

"Just wondering…" Alison looked at Sam. "Why would she be like this when being home again?"

"Her mom died here," he told her, his eyes fixed upon Summer and Dean by a tree a few feet away.

"Oh…"

"Summer, what is it?" Dean asked once he reached her. "Hey…" he placed a hand on her shoulder, and she finally turned to him, her eyes watery from tears welling up. It broke his heart seeing her like that.

"I don't think…" she tried to speak, but her voice started cracking, even though she tried not to let it, it did anyway. "I can't… I thought I could do this…"

"You're mom…"

She nodded slowly, a tear fell from her hazel eyes.

"It's ok," he said softly, grabbing a hold of her arm, pulling her gently to him, embracing her. "I know you don't want to be here, but we had to drive through here and deal with what's been happening here."

"I know," she said sighing, pulling away from him. "I just… I still haven't really dealt with her death… it was only 7 months ago it happened. It's not long enough… it's still hard."

"It will be hard, but you're tough. You can handle it. Look, I knew when I found out we'd be comin' here, I knew it would be hard for you, but I'm goin' to help you through this. We'll deal with being here together," he told her. "Besides, it's not _all_ bad here. After all, this is were we first met," he winked.

She laughed a little. "Yeah, and even that didn't exactly work out too well, remember, I shooed you off… sort of rudely."

He chuckled. "It worked out well enough… all of that night, and those weeks brought us together."

"Yeah, but then we were torn apart with what I kept from you…" she sighed at the thought of that.

"Let's not bring that up again," he said. "It's not important. The one thing we need to think about is the job we have, and getting out of here as soon as possible. Plus…" his eyes drifted to her stomach, his hand laid flatly on it, while his eyes went back to hers. "We have this baby to think about."

She nodded, a smile forming on her lips. "True..."

"There's that smile I love," he said as he wiped a tear away from her face. "We have a lot to do, so how about we head back to the car?"

"Ok."

They headed back to the car where Alison and Sam awaited.


	8. Chapter 8

It's a little shorter than usual, but that's because I wanted to stop there when it seemed like a good place to end it. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Dean walked into Alison and Summer's room at the motel, he saw her and Sam sitting at the mini-sized table. "Have either of you seen Summer?"

Sam shook his head. "Not for a while. I think she went out."

"Went out?"

"Yeah, she said she would be back later," Sam told him.

Dean turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Where're you going?" Sam asked as he and Alison watched him leave.

"To look for her," Dean answered before closing the door behind him.

"Where do you think she went?" Alison wondered meeting Sam's gaze.

"I have no clue."

--------------

Dean drove for what seemed like forever before he finally pulled the car onto a dirt driveway, he pulled up closer to the house. The car lights reflected off someone, and right then he knew it was Summer. He killed the engine and pushed open the door, climbing out, shutting it behind him, and he made his way over to her. "What are you doing here?"

Summer turned just enough to look over at him before fixing her eyes on her half-burnt down house. "Just… visiting the past…"

He stood beside her, his eyes upon the house and saw that the left side of the building was completely gone, only pieces of wood that held the house up stood, while the right side was still standing. "I didn't think you would come here, especially after earlier," he said letting his gaze drift to her.

"I almost didn't come here, but I needed to come back. I wanted to see what it looked like."

"Is that a good idea, though? I mean, wouldn't that just upset you by seeing what's _left_?"

She looked over at him. "I couldn't just stay away. I wanted to find out what was left…" she looked back at the house. "Looks like it's still somewhat standing, which surprises me considering fires usually catch _everything_ on fire."

"Hey, what're you doing?" he asked when he saw her step closer to the building. "I don't think you should go any closer. This place could suddenly fall apart even more from the fire catching parts of this side. Summer, don't."

She ignored him and continued to walk closer. She stood right in front it, taking everything in. The wood was discolored, dark, almost black. The white curtains that hung in the living room, destroyed like she imagined, and the furniture, also damaged. She lowered her eyes to the ground and saw an untouched photograph of her and her mother sitting on the front steps, both smiling in to the camera, which her mother's friend snapped for them.

"What's that?" Dean asked stepping toward her, noticing her holding something.

"It's a photograph," she told him, showing him the picture, even though it was a little hard to do considering it was night-time, and the only light they had was the moon.

He looked at it closely and saw how happy the girls looked, and it made him smile a little. He never got the chance to meet her mom, or get a good idea of what she looked like, but now he knew.

"That was taken two days before the fire…"

He glanced at her and saw the sadness appearing upon her face, but almost as quickly it appeared, she looked as if she was going to become angry.

He was right about that.

Summer looked at the house and grabbed whatever she could find, which ended up being a piece of wood. She suddenly stepped closer to the building and swung, the wood hitting one of the living room windows, smashing it in to millions of pieces. The sound of the glass breaking echoed through the silent night. She swung again, hitting the wood this time. She kept on swinging, hitting everything she saw.

"Summer, stop," Dean grabbed her arms, stopping her from swinging again, he gripped the wood in his hand and pulled it out of her grasp, throwing it aside. He felt her legs buckle underneath her, they both go the ground, and her body shook from the silent sobs. "Shhh…" he pulled her closer to him. Her back leaned against his. He rocked back and forth with her, trying to comfort her, the best he could. "It's ok. Shhh…" he whispered.

"I miss her, Dean…" she said through her sobs. "I want her back…I _need_ her back."

"Shh, I know…" he said wrapping his arms around her more, holding her close. "It's hard, I know. Losing a parent is hard. No matter what you try to do, the pain will not go away. It just… _stays_ with you all the time. You want to—"

"Scream but can't because of those around you…"

He nodded even though she couldn't see that. "Yeah, and that's exactly what I was gonna say."

She turned a bit to look at him and locked eyes with him. She wiped the tears off her checks and opened her mouth to speak, "Then let's do it. Right now…it's just the two of us."

He lifted an eyebrow. "You're kiddin' right?"

She shook her head. "I'm serious, Dean. Let's do it, let's scream at the top of our lungs."

He saw she was being serious about this. "You really want to?"

She nodded in reply.

"Alright, let's do it," he said as he stood up and helped her stand up before facing her. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah…"

They both screamed on the top of their lungs.

"You feel better now that we screamed, and probably woke up everyone in the entire town?" he asked, chuckling at what they did.

"In matter of fact, I do. I should have done that a _long_ time ago."

He laughed. "Yeah, same. Now, you ready to head back to the motel?"

"Yes."

"Come on," he placed a hand on her back, guiding her to the car after she bent down and picked up the photograph. They climbed in, and he started the car. He got ready to put it in drive when she stopped him. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Before she could fully pull away, his hand met the back of her head, pulling her gently in for another kiss. When they pulled away, they kept their eyes locked.

"I've missed kissing' you," he said being honest with her, his hand now placed upon hers. "I have wanted to kiss you for so long now, but I didn't not knowing how you felt."

"Now you know," she said in a half-whisper, leaning in again for another peck. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what, exactly?"

"For being here for me, and for helping me deal with my mom's death."

"Summer, I will always be here for you. Whenever you need me, I'll be there," he said gripping her hand in his own. "Even more now that I have you in my life again, and for our daughter."

"God, you have no idea how scared I was about telling you I was pregnant. I kept thinking you would freak, and then maybe leave and make me raise this baby myself."

"I'm going to be honest with you, when you told me… yeah I was pretty freaked at first. I basically drove back to the motel in a daze. I didn't know what think, or even what to do," he told her. "Me being a dad, that's a little hard to picture."

"Same for me on my part," she said.

"We can both have a hard time picturing it together."

"Sounds good to me…"

He then turned in his seat so he was facing the steering wheel and put the car in park while he held her hand with the other. "Let's get goin' before it gets too late. Sam and Alison is probably wondering where we are by now."

"Let's," she agreed.

He backed out of the driveway, Summer's eyes fixed on her house, she watched it seem smaller as they drove further away from it. She was now letting go, and focused on what was in store for the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** songs used: "Crazy Love" by Aaron Neville, "I Don't Want To Live Without Your Love" by Foreigner, "Hard to say I'm sorry" by Chicago, "She's Everything" by Brad Paisley

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Once it was morning, the girls decided to go shopping. Summer got Dean's car keys, she whistled to Alison for her to leave. The girls got in the car and soon drove away.

--------------

"I absolutely _love_ this outfit!" Alison said holding up a light tan shirt that had a random design on the front, with a pair of jeans that go with it.

"Oh, that is nice," Summer agreed. "Too bad I can't wear things like that. I mean, I could possibly, but I would probably have a hard time getting it on with my growing belly."

"You could always wear just the shirt. There's no rule in wearing the whole outfit," Alison said while she continued to look through the rack after placing the outfit over her shoulder.

"Yeah. You're gonna buy that?"

"You bet!"

The girls continued to look at the outfits before heading to the section for clothes that were more suited for Summer.

"Awe, this one is so adorable!" Alison held up a white shirt that had flowers on the front, with a bit of lace on the ends of the sleeves.

Summer glanced over at Alison. "No way. That's too girly for my liking." She grabbed a shirt off a rack and showed it to Alison.

"I guess camo shirts is more your thing," Alison said. "Cool."

"I've always liked shirts like this. I like girly stuff, too, but not as much," Summer told her.

"I know what you mean," Alison said before stepping to the other side of a rack.

They continued to shop before deciding to get something to eat, they went to McDonalds. After ordering their food and drinks, they found a table by a wall.

"So, you, Dean and Sam do this time of stuff all the time?" Alison asked, taking a sip of her Pepsi.

Summer nodded grabbing a French frie out of the little box, taking a bite out of it.

"How did you meet them, and how did you start doing it, also?"

"Well, while at a diner here, Dean comes up to me to, well, to hit on me. I shoo him off. I felt bad for how rude I was, so I went outside and walked to their car to apologize. Dean asked if I needed a ride, which I did, and I got in and they drove me home. When we…" she cleared her throat already having trouble talking about it. "We got there and the house was on fire, starting in my mother's room. Dean and Sam didn't leave right away for some reason, they came to the rescue and… Dean grabbed me before Sam started to push us out of the room. By that time, the whole bedroom started to catch on fire…"

"I'm sorry," Alison spoke softly. "That's terrible. To lose a parent, it's hard. My dad died when I was really young. He was a carpenter. He was working on a hotel and a beam fell, the rope or whatever they used, snapped. The beam fell right on him, killing him instantly. My mom was heart broken, same with me, but we continued on with life once we were able to move on. It was hard, but we managed."

"Yeah, it is hard," Summer agreed. "You just… have to go on no matter what."

"Yeah. And you think… they wouldn't want you to mope around the whole time. They would want you to move on live life. Not sit at home, on the couch, eating ice cream, isolating yourself from the world."

Summer nodded, taking a sip from her Dr. Pepper.

"Anyway…" Alison began, not wanting to continue with that subject anymore. "You and Dean… how did you two become a couple?"

Summer laughed a little. "Well, we were in the motel room, Sam left. He and I were alone for a short while, and we started talking about my PJ's, that had dogs on it. I say like, he must like girls with camo shirts and leather black boots, and he said not all girls and that I don't wear that kind of stuff, and he goes for me," she chuckled. "The silence that took over was so awkward, we didn't know what to say. After a couple of minutes of that, Dean says '_aw f it_' and kisses me."

"How romantic," Alison laughed.

Summer laughed. "That's Dean for ya," she shook her head. "I can honestly say I am not surprised Dean said and did that. It's just like him."

"From what I know about him already, yeah, it doesn't surprise me either."

"We got together, and that lasted for a while before…" she sighed. "Before we got arrested for a job I was supposed to do…"

"What kind of job?" Alison wondered.

"I was a cop."

"You're a cop?" she asked surprised, her eyes wide.

"_Was_ a cop," Summer told her. "I gave it up after I, well, let Sam and Dean out."

"You let them out, seriously?"

"Seriously."

"How did they take that news?"

"Not too well. They basically hated me. Not only for being a cop, but for keeping it from them for three months."

"So, the relationship ended, right?" Alison asked. "Actually, that was a dumb question to ask. Of course it ended."

"Yeah. After they left, the relationship was over. I hadn't talked or seen them for four months until we saw each other at a cemetery taking care of a spirit."

"So Dean never knew you were pregnant?"

"Nope. I didn't have anyway to contact him. He had changed his cell phone number. Sam did the same thing, so I had no way of getting a hold of either of them."

"What made you join them again?"

"The baby. I think, if I never got pregnant, I wouldn't be with them again."

"Did they forgive you for what happened?"

"For the cop thing? Not at first," she told her. "Dean… he didn't forgive me for a while. Sam, he was a little easier to handle. Dean, though, it was like pulling teeth with him. Every time either of us would bring it up, he would get an attitude."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It got a bit annoying, to tell the truth. We worked it out, though."

"I see that."

They chatted for a while longer while they finished their food and then decided to do a little more shopping before going back to the motel.

Summer placed her hand to the side of her head, shutting her eyes, while she leaned up against a counter that was behind her.

"Hey, are you ok?" Alison asked, walking over to her, worry plastered on her face.

Summer opened her eyes and met Alison's gaze. "Uh, yeah. I'm just a little light headed."

"Maybe we should go. Get you back to the motel so you can rest."

"I don't want to make our day come to an end already because of me."

"We'll have another day to shop. You need your rest. Come on," Alison grabbed a hold of Summer's arm, guiding her to the front of the store.

--------------

"You're back so soon?" Dean asked as the girls stepped into the motel room.

Alison shut the door behind her and set the two small bags on the floor by the table. "Yeah."

"Why?" Sam wondered.

"I wanted to bring Summer back," Alison told him.

"I'm fine. I didn't need to come back, you know," Summer spoke up.

"Why did you want to bring her back? Is everything ok?" Dean asked, concern showing through his voice and visible on his face.

"I'm—"

"She got light headed in the store and I might add looked like she was ready to pass out," Alison said interrupting Summer from stating otherwise.

"Light headed? Pass out?" Dean repeated, now looking at Summer. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, really. It was most likely dehydration," Summer told him. "I feel fine now. No need to worry."

"Well, I do worry when my girl…" Dean trailed off when he realized what he was about to say. "Uh…"

"Go ahead, Dean. Say girlfriend. I mean, it's obvious you both have feelings for each other. So it won't be weird to say she's your girlfriend," Sam spoke up sitting at the table by his laptop.

"Well, Sam, it would be weird when she and I haven't even discussed getting back together," Dean said looking at him.

"Well, just say it Dean. I mean you were going to anyway," Sam said.

"Do you mind giving me and Dean a moment alone, please?" Summer asked Sam and Alison.

"Sure," Sam said standing up.

Sam and Alison walked out of the room, and Summer turned to face Dean again after facing the door. "He's got a point, ya know."

"He does?"

Summer nodded as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. "He does. You were going to say girlfriend. You might as well say it because… well, wouldn't we be a couple again sooner or later?"

He stepped toward her and sat down on the same bed. "Yeah, I guess we would."

"But is that what you want to do? I mean, I don't want to get in a relationship again if you don't."

Dean turned more to face her and grabbed her hand in his own. "I do. I have for a while now. Summer, ever since you came back into my life, I have wanted nothing but to get back with you. I have wanted to kiss you for so long, and I'm glad you kissed me last night… if you never did, I probably would have done it first eventually."

"Yeah, most likely you would have," she chuckled.

"I just didn't want to do something that might've made things awkward between us. I wanted to wait and see if there were any signs you felt the same way as me."

"Of course I do."

Dean smiled. "Good."

Summer stood up a moment later and walked to the window and looked out. She turned around when she heard music, and she saw Dean standing by the laptop, his finger still upon the mouse.

_Even lovers need a holiday  
Far away from each other_

Hold me now  
It's hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to stay

After all that we've been through  
I will make it up to you  
I promise to

And after all that's been said and done  
You're just a part of me I can't let go…

"Sounds like us, huh?" Dean asked, looking at her. "We needed time from each other. Though, it wasn't our choice. It happened like that even if we didn't want it to."

"Yeah…" she nodded.

_Couldn't stand to be kept away  
Just for a day  
From your body  
Wouldn't want to be swept away  
Far away  
From the one that I love_

Hold me now  
It is hard for me to say I'm sorry  
I just want you to know  
Hold me now  
I really want to tell you  
I'm sorry  
I could never let you go…

_I can hear her heartbeat from a thousand miles  
And the heavens open up every time she smiles  
And when I come to her that is where I belong  
And I'm running through her like a river's song_

She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love…

Dean chuckled. "I guess Sammy decided to keep this on his computer…"

"Who downloaded it?"

Dean licked his lips and began rubbing his neck. "I did…"

Summer rose her eyebrow at him. "Really, now?"

"Yeah… I was downloading random songs, and this was one of 'em…"

_She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down  
And I'm coming to her when the sun goes down  
Take away my troubles, take away my grief  
Take away my heartaches in the night like a thief…_

"So many chick-flick moments with you lately," Summer smirked.

"Don't tell Sam 'bout it."

"I wouldn't, I know how he would tease you."

"And he totally would."

"Totally."

After a moment of silence, Summer headed to the bed and lied down. She looked at Dean and saw he was heading toward her. He lied down beside her. He lifted her up slightly, pulling her to him so she was leaning against him, his arm wrapped around her.

_She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

And I need her in the daytime ( I need her)  
And I need her in the night ( I need her)  
And I want to throw my arms around her  
Kiss and hug her, kiss and hug her tight

When I'm returning from so far away  
Gives me some sweet loving, brightens up my day  
And it makes me righteous and it makes me whole  
And it makes me mellow right down to my soul

She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love…

The music continued to play softly while they laid there.

_She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing…_

Dean moved his other arm over her and placed his hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to see my daughter…"

"Neither can I."

"I'm sorry…"

She turned her head a bit to see his face. "Sorry about what?"

"For not being there for you for the first four months. I would have been there for you. Taken care of you, and make sure you and our baby were safe."

"We were safe. I know I was actually being kind of stupid. Ya know, hunting while pregnant "

"Which reminds me… why would you even do that while pregnant? You could have lost the baby by doing that. If I had been there from the beginning, no way in hell would I have allowed you to hunt, Summer, you could have lost the baby, and instead of telling we're _having_ a baby, you would have had to tell me you _lost_ it. You're not hunting anymore. I won't let you."

"I figured once I told you, you would say that."

"Damn right I would. I don't want you or the baby in danger."

"I won't hunt anymore."

"Good."

_I can't get by if were not together  
Ooh can't you see  
Girl, I want you now and forever  
Close to me  
I'm longing for the time  
I'm longing for the day  
Hoping that you will promise to be mine  
And never go away_

I don't want to live without you  
I don't want to live without you  
I could never live without you  
Live without your love…

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this, right now with us, mean we're together?"

"Only if you want it to mean that."

"I do want it to mean that."

"Then, we're together…" 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Guys!" Alison stood up quickly when she saw Sam and Dean running down the hall of the hospital toward her.

"What happened?" Dean asked with so much worry.

"I don't really know," Alison told him. "I went to get a drink from the little shop across the street, and when I came back she was in so much pain. I called an ambulance immediately."

"Have you heard from the doctor?" Sam asked as he glanced at his brother and saw how worried he was.

"No, not yet."

"Do you know what room she is in?" Dean asked, wanting to see his girlfriend instead of being out in the hallway, or in the waiting room.

"I don't. I'm sorry…"

"Damn it," Dean sighed. "The doctor better comes out soon."

"It won't be long before they let us know how she and the baby are," Sam said looking at him again. "We'll find out soon."

The three stood around in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come out to tell them any news. They felt like they were waiting for ages before the doctor finally came out.

"You're friends of Summer Watson?" the doctor asked now standing in front of them.

"We are, and he's the--" Sam started

"How are they?" Dean asked, interrupting Sam from finishing his sentence.

"Summer is doing better. We made sure she was comfortable. Unfortunately, I am sorry I have to tell you this… she had a miscarriage."

All three stood there wide-eyed, unable to speak for several moments before Dean was the first to speak.

"Wha… what?" he stuttered having a hard time talking. "You're pullin' my leg, right? Is this is some kind of sick joke?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid this is no joke. I wish I was giving you better news."

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"Down the hall, last door to your left."

Dean took off running the instant the doctor was finish telling him.

"I'm terribly sorry," the doctor said to Sam and Alison.

"Thanks, Doc," Sam said before the doctor walked away.

"God, this is so heart-breaking," Alison said softly.

"I know…" Sam agreed. He felt so bad for his brother and Summer. Their first child together, and they never had the chance to even meet their daughter.

--------------

"Dean…" Summer spoke through her tears when he burst through the door and toward her, pulling her into his arms almost immediately. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I am so sorry…"

"Shh…" he said holding her closely to him. He tried holding back his own tears that threatened to fall from his hazel eyes. "It's not your fault," he told her.

"But it is," she whispered. "If I just slowed down and didn't do so much, none of this would have happened. It is my fault."

"No it's not. Stop saying it is. I know it's not your fault," he said pulling away from her slightly so he could look her in the eye. "I don't blame you, and neither should you."

"I can't help it," she whispered.

Dean pulled her closer to him again and just held her knowing nothing he said could take away the pain.

Dean woke up from his dream. It seemed so real to him. He turned a bit, and he looked at Summer who slept peacefully beside him. Sighing, he slid a hand through his hair before lying back down. Something told him he needed to keep an eye on her. Something didn't feel right after that dream. He stared up at the discolored ceiling, he knew he wasn't going back to sleep, so he just laid there and listened to the rain that fell upon the roof.

--------------

"Alright, so we need to talk," Dean said to Sam and Alison while Summer was still in her room taking a nap. "Now, Summer can't hunt anymore. It'd be too dangerous for her and the baby."

"I agree," Sam spoke up first. "We can't take any chances of anything happening to either of them."

"Exactly," Dean nodded. "So, from now on, Sam, you and I will do the hunts, while Summer and Alison stay at the motel."

"You're making decisions for me now?" Alison asked looking at him.

"I just don't think she should be alone," Dean told her. "I know I don't make decisions for you, but I—"

"I'll stay with her," Alison said interrupting him. "I wouldn't want her alone either."

"Good, thanks," Dean said as he took a sit on the edge of the bed.

"Does she know about the no hunting thing?" Sam wondered.

"She does. I told her last night I wouldn't let her hunt," Dean told him.

"At least she knows," Sam said. "Anyway, I was looking through a newspaper and I found a gig we could do. It seems like our kinda thing."

"Great. Where?"

--------------

"Hey, what're you doing?" Alison asked Summer as she made her way to her friend who was standing on the small porch, staying dry from the rain that continued to fall.

Summer turned around and looked at her. "Just getting some air. It was getting to stuffy for me in there."

Alison nodded. "I know what you mean."

"You know, I know what Dean's doing," she started. "I over heard him telling you and Sam about the no hunting thing, and him wanting you to stay with me. I know he's doing it out of protectiveness and everything, but he doesn't make decisions for you or me."

"He's just looking out for you and his child."

"I know he is. He just needs to remember I was on my own for four months and I was fine. I'll be fine now."

Alison nodded. "I know."

"He just…" Summer trailed off when she saw someone she knew.

"What is it?" Alison looked at the person Summer saw.

Without replying, she walked toward the person.

"Aunt Meg?"

Meg turned around and saw Summer. "Oh my," she said, a smiling already forming. "Summer," she pulled her into a hug. "How are you doing?" she asked after pulling away.

"I'm doing fine," Summer told her. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm having problems at my home. Don't want to get into details," Meg said with a shake of her head. "What about you?"

"I'm staying here with my boyfriend, his brother and my friend Alison," Summer told her while she pointed to Alison.

"I see," Meg nodded. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah, I've been… busy."

"I'm sorry, too," Meg started. "About your mother. I found out a month after her death. I know how close you two were."

Summer nodded slightly, and hoped the subject wouldn't last, she didn't want to talk about it, not yet.

"Meg," a man said walking up to the three.

Summer met his gaze and couldn't believe who it was.

"Dad…"

"Summer?" he spoke slowly, not believing his daughter's standing in front of him.

Summer stood there, not saying anything. She was too surprised to say something. She hadn't seen him for nearly five years, and now there he was.

Alison glanced at the two, watching them, wondering what'll happen.

"How are you?" he asked Summer.

"I'm doing ok."

He nodded. "That's good."

"You're staying here, too?" Summer asked him.

"I am. Your aunt and I are staying here for a short while."

Before they could get another word out, the sound the Impala could be heard pulling up to the building, and a minute later, the engine was shut off, and the doors opened then shut.

"Hey," Sam spoke up first as he and Dean stepped toward them.

"Hey," Alison looked at him.

"Who is this?" Dean asked, his eyes drifted to Meg and Summer's dad.

"Dean, Sam, this is my Aunt Meg and… my dad, Rick…"

"Your dad? Really?" Dean asked surprised.

"Yeah. Really."

"Aren't you going to introduce your friends?" Rick asked.

"This is my boyfriend, Dean. His brother, Sam, and my friend Alison," Summer told him.

Everyone said 'nice to meet you' before they fell silent.

"What are you doing here, dad?" Summer asked, finally breaking the awkward silence that would have dragged on if she didn't speak up.

"I already told you I'm here with—"

"No. Not here at the motel, but here, back home?"

He made eye contact with her. "Two days ago, a friend told me he saw you. He thought I should come here and… see you."

"See me?" Summer repeated. She gave a short forced laugh while shaking her head. "Why? What's the use in seeing me now? We haven't seen each other in five years, Dad. Why do you want to see me _now_ when you didn't bother to see me during those five years."

"I've wanted to see you, I really did. It wasn't easy to—"

"To pick up the damn phone and call me? To grab a pen and paper to write me a letter, that wasn't easy for you? That's the most pathetic thing I have ever heard from anyone," Summer said, now showing she wasn't going to hold anything back.

"Summer, don't talk to me like that. I'm you're father."

"My father? Are you kidding me? You haven't been my father in years, and you never will. You don't exist to me anymore. Now, you're just a regular guy to me. Go. Go live your life with that girl you left with when you left mom and I. I don't want to see you ever again," Summer said before walking away and into the room she was in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Dean stepped inside the room Summer was in, and he pushed the door shut before he turned around. He saw her standing by one of the beds, muttering words no child should hear. "Are you ok?" he asked stepping toward her.

She turned and faced him. He noticed she looked angry, and he thought he saw a hint of sadness on her face "How the hell can he show up after all these years and try to see me? He didn't give a rat's ass about me for five years. Now, out of the blue he wants to see me. If he really thinks, or thought I'm going to greet him with open arms, he's got another thing coming."

"I understand you're angry—"

"Try pissed."

"Ok. You're _pissed_. I get it. But shouldn't you be at least a little happy that your father is here to see you?"

"Are you kidding me? That man is no longer my father. He hasn't been my father since the moment he left. I couldn't careless if he wanted to see me. He didn't bother to try to be part of my life, so why should I be happy he is here now. For all I care, he can go back to where ever the hell he came from and leave me alone."

"You don't mean that," he said now standing in front of her, he reached out and gripped her hands in his own while he locked his eyes with hers.

"I mean every word," she told him. "Don't stand there and tell me you wouldn't feel the same way if John did that to you or Sam. You'd both feel pissed and wouldn't want anything to do with him."

Dean sighed. He wished she didn't bring his dad into this. "Maybe… but Summer… besides your Aunt, he's the only family member you have left, as far as I know, anyway. I don't appreciate the fact he did this to you. I'd give him a piece of my mind if—"

"Be my guest. Hell, hit him for all I care," she said, showing she didn't care what she was saying.

Dean chuckled a little as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him while he set his chin on the top of her head. "I'm sure you would enjoy that. I won't, though." He heard her sigh. "If I thought he wasn't worth it, I would say let's leave and have him be in the rearview mirror, but, I'm not goin' to say that. You need to talk to him and try to get things squared away. Work things out. Not just for me, but our baby's sake. This baby needs a grandfather in her life. She won't be able to see her grandmother, so she can at least see her grandfather."

Summer sighed again. She buried her face into his chest, not wanting to lift her head up. She knew he was right, even though she didn't want him to be. "You suck, you know that."

"Hey, now… why are you sayin' that?" he asked stepping back a little so he can look at her.

"'Cause I hate the fact you're right."

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "I hope you don't think I suck all the time?"

She laughed and kissed him. "No, not all the time, only when you're right. Be glad you don't suck any other times, like, let's say, in bed," she said with a wink.

"Good to know," he winked back.

The door opened, which caused them to turn around to see who was standing in the doorway.

"Can I speak with my daughter, alone please?" Rick asked Dean, his eyes upon Summer the whole time.

"Sure," Dean nodded. He looked at her and leaned in, his mouth next to her ear. "Give him a chance…" he whispered before he walked away and out of the room.

"I know I'm not your favorite person right now—" Rick started as he stepped toward her.

"Ya think?" she interrupted him. She sat down on the bed, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't blame you for hating me. I'd hate me too," he said as he took a seat across from the bed. "I just hope you can forgive me…"

--------------

The others stayed in Alison's room while they let Summer and her father talk.

"I hope they work things out," Alison said.

"Me too," Sam said.

"She really hates him," Dean said looking at them from his seat at the small table. "Hell, she wanted me to actually hit him."

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

"Seriously," Dean nodded.

"I can see how she'd hate him," Alison said. "Her father leaves her and her mom for another girl. He stays away for years and then suddenly shows up. I'd feel the same way, no doubt."

"I would too, probably," Sam agreed.

They sat in silence for a short bit until a sound from the next room broke that silence.

"I don't like the sound of that…" Alison said while she stood up, and they went to see what the sound was.

They reached the room Summer and Rick were in, but then they got there, nobody was in the room. The door was wide open, and they saw a broken lamp lying on the floor next to the bed Summer had been sitting on.

Sam and Alison glanced at each other before they glanced at Dean who looked like he was ready to freak at any moment…

"He's a dead man!" Dean said, the anger already showing through his voice. "When I find him, I'm goin' to make sure he wishes he never had met me."

Alison and Sam watched as Dean headed to the next room. They followed, and watched him look through the duffel bag that held a few of their weapons.

"Dean…" Sam walked to him and placed a hand on his arm when he saw him holding a pistol. "Don't."

Dean pushed Sam's hand away and narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't tell me what I can't do. That son of a bitch just kidnapped my girlfriend…my _pregnant_ girlfriend. Don't tell me what to do when we both know you'd do the same thing if it was someone you love."

"Let's just think about this, ok?" Sam said. "Maybe it wasn't Rick."

"Do you honestly believe that?" Alison asked. "Rick was alone with her. A couple minutes later, they are both missing. There's a broken lamp as if there was a struggle."

Sam nodded. "You're right," he reached inside the bag and pulled out his own pistol. "Let's do this."

--------------

"Mm…" Summer slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark except for the dim ceiling light, and the floor seemed cold to her skin. She sat up only to realize she was tied to a post. Her legs were tied together, and the rope's tied to something that was built into the floor. She looked around, trying to take in her surroundings.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally awake…"

Her head snapped to the right and saw a man standing in the shadow by a door. Her mind suddenly remembered what happened and she felt anger build up within her. "Dad, why are you doing this?"

Her father walked toward her. The light from the ceiling, the only light that lit up the room shone on him. He grinned. "Isn't it obvious?" he stepped even closer to her, and for the first time, she saw him clearly. She gasped. "You…"

"That's right, darling. Me," he grinned some more. His yellow eyes locked with hers. "You're in for one hell of a ride…"

Summer started at him, fear crept up within her, and she knew he knew she was scared from the way he kept on grinning. "What do you want?" she asked, trying not to let her show fear through her voice.

"A lot," he told her. He reached behind him and pulled a knife out, and then leaned toward her after he got to his knees. "You see… you are here for a few reasons…" he brought the knife to her left arm and let the tip of the blade touch her arm. "One… to get revenge for my children…" he pressed the tip into her arm as he slid it downward, cutting through her skin. He grinned once again when he saw her bite her lower lip. "Two… to be properly introduced…" he brought the knife to her other arm and did the same thing. "Three… to hurt you just to show the Winchesters I mean business…" he then brought the knife to her throat. "And last but not least… you're bait. I'm going to give those boys a hint in finding you. When they do, they'll find you sitting here, and you'll be dead. Throat slit. And then, they'll die a slow and painful death."

"They'll never fall for it. They'll know it's a trap."

"Don't be so sure. You and I both know Dean would do anything to get you back. Even risk his own life," he said lowering his arm and set the knife down on the paved floor. "You and this baby mean more to him than anything. I know this for a fact. He would do anything to protect you. And you know what? When he finds you here… your death will kill him. He wouldn't want to go on with life knowing you both are gone forever. He wouldn't want to live."

"You got one thing wrong."

"Oh? Well, then, enlighten me."

"The only one who will be gone forever will be you."

He laughed. "Now look who's wrong…" he grabbed the knife again. "Don't be so sure about that," he stood up and looked down at her. "I'm going to save the rest of the cutting for later when it's more convenient… enjoy your life while it lasts," he grinned and then walked out of the room, shutting the light off in the progress, which caused the room to become pitch black.

Summer leaned her head against the post. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Dean… " she whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Alison moved the curtain back and peered outside, she saw Dean by his car, a beer bottle on the roof of it and he had his back leaned against the side of the car while he stared off into space. "I feel so bad for him…" she said, glancing at Sam who sat on his bed, the laptop in front of him. "Summer has been gone for nearly three months… it has taken a toll on him."

Sam sighed and met her gaze. "It really has. He's been—"

"Different."

He nodded. "Yeah. Since she was taken, he really has been different and I'm honestly worried about him."

Alison walked over to him and sat down on the bed beside him. "I'm worried too, Sam. He loved… loves her and the baby… it would be hard for him, we knew that the moment she was kidnapped…"

"Yeah," Sam sighed again. "We have looked for so long and we haven't found one clue that could help us find her. I'm starting to think we might never find her…"

"Don't let Dean hear you say that. He might decide to take his anger and whatever emotions he has kept to himself, out on you with a few punches, like that wall…" she pointed to the wall next to the bathroom.

"True," Sam agreed. "Do you… do you think she's still alive?"

"I hope so," she said quietly as she lied down on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling. "'Cause if not, we better keep away from Dean, he might lose it."

"No doubt about it."

They kept quiet for a couple of minutes until the sound of the Impala roaring to life broke the silence between them, Alison stood up and walked to the window again and looked outside. "Dean's leaving."

"Just like the last two nights," Sam sighed.

"Where do you think he goes?" she asked while she watched Dean drive away.

"I have no clue."

The door to the drivers' side of the Impala creaked open, Dean climbed out, pushing the door shut before he made his way forward, to the front of the car, the lights shone upon him, making the light cast shadows ahead of him. He sighed and stood in front of her old house. His eyes fell upon the broken window Summer had smashed the last time he was here with her. The piece of wood she had used was still lying on the ground. He bent down and grabbed it, holding it tightly in his hands. His jaw tightened, and his arms went to one side before he lowered them back down, the piece of wood hitting the building over and over again until he dropped it as he fell to his knees. His body shook with the sobs that carried throughout the quiet night. "Come back to me…" he said barely above a whisper. He took a deep breath a few minutes later while he stood back up. "I'm going to find you. I'm going to find you if it's the last thing I do." He turned back around and headed back to his car. Once inside, he drove away from the property and back to the motel.

--------------

"Why won't you let me go? You never gave them a hint where I am. What're you waiting for?" Summer asked the demon, he now looked like someone else instead of her father.

"I decided to keep you longer," he replied.

"Why? What do you want with me?" she asked, her eyes followed him while he walked back and forth the room, his arms crossed. He looked as if he was thinking, deciding on something. Her eyes went wide a moment later. "It's not me you want, is it? It's my child. You're waiting for the baby to be born."

He stopped pacing and looked at her. "Smart girl."

"You won't go near my baby. You'll have to get through me first," she said seriously. "Dean will save us before you get the chance to lay one finger—" Before she had the chance to finish her sentence, his hand gripped her throat, tightening every few seconds until he kept it at a certain pressure against her throat.

"_Never _say his name again. If you do, I swear I will kill you," he said through gritted teeth.

"Then go ahead," she said as best as she could.

"Don't temp me," his grip tightened against her throat, showing her he wouldn't hesitant to kill her.

"You're supposed to be able to hurt someone by just looking at them… why choke me?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, his jaw tightened. "I don't want to waste my power on you."

She coughed when he released his grip on her. She watched as he stepped away from her.

"Next time you temp me, I promise I'll kill you, right along with that child," he said before he walked out of the room.

She continued to cough, trying to catch her breath. "Guys, you better find me…"

--------------

"Dean, we will find her," Alison said to him the next morning. "We won't give up on her."

Dean sat on his bed and bent forward a little his elbows leaned against his knees while his hands covered his face. "I swear when I see her father again, I'm goin' to kill him."

"What if it wasn't actually him?" Sam said. "I know you were in the room with him before you left, but what if it wasn't actually him?"

"You mean like it was him but it wasn't the real Rick?" Alison asked.

"That's exactly what I mean. Think about it. I don't see him kidnapping his own daughter. He doesn't need to do that."

"Sam has a point," Alison said. "I don't think Rick would kidnap her."

Dean lifted his head up and looked at them both. "Are you thinking shape-shifter?"

"I don't know, maybe," Sam shrugged.

"If it was a shape-shifter, why kidnap her?" Alison asked.

"Maybe—" Sam started to say but Dean's cell phone interrupted him.

Dean pulled his phone out from his jean pocket and answered it. "Hello?" His eyes went wide with surprise a moment later.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, I am sorry for not updating sooner, I had trouble writing this. And this is the last chapter. I don't think there will be another sequel. If I do decide to one in the future, I'll let y'all know. Get ready... 

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"Dean, who was that? What's going on?" Sam asked, as he watched his brother reached the other side of the room, grabbing his jacket and car keys. "Dean?" 

"We've got to go. Now," Dean said pulling his jacket on and he headed for the door in a hurry.

"Tell us what's happening," Sam said grabbing Dean by the arm so he couldn't leave.

Dean met Sam's gaze. "I know where Summer is."

"What?" Alison asked, surprised.

"How?" Sam asked.

"I'll explain in the car," Dean told him before he pulled his arm out of Sam's grasp and went outside.

Sam and Alison looked at each other before they followed Dean.

Once they got into the Impala, Dean sped out of the parking lot, and down the road.

"So, now can you tell us?" Sam looked at Dean.

"You were right Sam. Rick didn't do it. That was Rick on the phone, and he said he didn't have any control with what was happening. He said black smoke went into his mouth and took over his body. He sounded sinecure…"

"So wait, you're telling us a demon kidnapped her?" Alison asked.

"That's what I'm telling you."

"Why would a demon do that?"

"Dean… you won't like what I'm about to say… what if it's the yellow-eyed demon?" Sam said.

Dean kept quiet, he knew it was possible the demon had something to do with Summer's kidnapping. "The son of a bitch will be destroyed when I'm through with it."

"What else did Rick say?" Alison asked, she changed the topic so they didn't talk about the demon when she knew it would be a hard subject for Dean to discuss.

"All he said was to meet him so he can bring us to where she is. He said…" Dean trailed off, his heart-ached at the thought of his girlfriend being hurt from what Rick saw. "Summer has cuts all over her arms… he said he escaped from the place and found a phone."

"She'll be ok, Dean… she's tough," Alison said, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get to her before anything else happens to her." She looked over at Sam who sat in the front seat, they shared the same expression; worry, and they felt for both Dean and Summer.

--------------

They reached the building Rick wanted to meet at, and they parked the car, and before Sam or Alison could open their doors, Dean got out first and practically ran over to Rick.

"Where is she?" Dean asked, getting right to the point.

"Here," Rick handed Dean a piece of paper. "This is where she is. Dean, you must hurry. I fear for her life… I tried several times to get her out of there but it was no use."

"Why couldn't you come to us sooner?" Sam asked, now standing behind Dean.

"I couldn't go to you sooner is because all this time I was trapped inside my own body until recently," Rick told him. "I fought so hard to fight my own actions, but I had no control over what happening. I would tell you more, but you need to go, now."

"Thank you," Dean said, he held the paper tightly in his hand, he glanced the others before he made his way back to the car.

"Good luck," Rick called out while the others followed Dean.

The Impala roared to live and the sound of rubber burning filled the night. Rick watched as the car sped off, and the back red lights eventually disappeared when Dean took a turn.

--------------

The three stood in front of a warehouse, they saw that the rooms were pitched black, except for one room, which they knew was the room Summer was in.

"How are we gonna get her?" Alison asked. "If the demon is behind this whole thing, we're digging our graves."

"I don't care," Dean said, he made his way to the door and opened it, he stepped inside.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Alison said, she looked at Sam.

"Me too, Ali," Sam said. "Me too…"

They went inside, and soon found Dean by some stairs that leads up to the second floor. They all kept quiet. They didn't want to make any sound to tip the demon off. The floor creaked slightly under their weight. Dean cursed under his breath at the floorboards, he didn't want the demon knowing they're there.

After a few minutes, they reached the room the light came from. They glanced at each other before Dean pushed on the open door, as it opened wider, they saw Summer sitting on the floor, her legs tied to a vent built into the floor while her arms were tied behind her, around a beam. Dean's heart fell to the pit of his stomach at the sight of her. Dried up blood stained her shirt and dried on her arms. Her brown hair hung over her face, her head down. If they didn't know any better, they would have thought she was already dead if they didn't see her head slowly rise up at the sound of the door creaking open.

"Baby…" Dean whispered, he slowly stepped inside, he looked around the room making sure the demon wasn't in there. When he knew it was all clear, he ran over to her, falling to his knees beside her, he reached up and cupped her face in his hands.

"Dean…" Summer whispered, she barely had enough strength to speak louder.

"Shh, I'm here now," he said, he started to untie the rope that bind her arms to the beam before he untied her legs. "I'm going to get you out of here," he told her. "You're safe now…"

"Summer, where is the demon?" Sam asked who stood behind Dean.

Summer looked at Sam. She didn't say anything at first, she just stared at him before she lowered her head back down as if she couldn't even hold her head up.

"Right here…"

Sam, Alison, and Dean all were thrown into a wall the instant those words were spoken. The three looked around the room but didn't see anyone. Then, they saw Summer raise her head up again, this time her eyes weren't the normal hazel color, but yellow.

"No…" Dean shook his head, he couldn't believe the demon was now possessing his girlfriend.

"Oh, yes," Summer stood up with a grin on her face. "Does this remind you of something, Dean? The day I possessed dear old John. I'm already enjoying this," she said making her way to him. "You should have heard her. My, she has some lungs on her when I plunged the knife into her side ever so… hard. The blood flowed out of the wound like a waterfall," she laughed. "If I hadn't taken over this poor girl, she would have died, well, rather quickly. You see… I'm doing this because I want to have some fun before I let her die."

"You son of a bitch," Dean sneered, his eyes narrowed at her.

"Oh, now, now, no need for such language," Summer said.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked, he didn't want to just stand there without getting a few words in himself.

Summer looked at him. "Oh, I don't know… maybe because I love making your lives a living nightmare, and that's exactly what it's going to be like. Though, the death of Summer will be too much for our Dean," she looked at Dean again. "It will kill you. Losing both her and the baby… it will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Go to hell," Dean said with so much hatred.

"Such a mouth on you. If only Mary could hear you."

"You don't get to speak her name!"

Summer grinned. "Did I hit a nerve? Good." She walked over to a wall and picked up the knife that lay on the cold floor, she walked back over to Dean. "Just say the word, Dean. Tell me to kill you so you can be with your girl when she dies."

"Never," Dean spoke tightly.

"Then, I guess I have no other choice but to finish Summer off so she dies even quicker…" she trailed off as she lifted the knife to her throat.

"No!" Dean, Sam, and Alison yelled at the same time.

Summer stopped in mid-action. She looked at them as she lowered her arm. She was about to say something when she heard Sam saying something in Latin. She looked at him. "You dare try an exorcism?" she made her way to him. "You won't be able to finish it…" She turned around to face Dean when she heard him speaking in Latin. "You too, huh?" She stepped toward Dean and lifted up the knife and stuck the knife into his side, but before she could push it further into him, she let go of it when she felt as if the exorcism was starting to work. She stepped away from him and breathed heavily. "No…" she trailed off. "I'll finish you off once and for all when the time comes…" she said before she opened her mouth and the black smoke left her body.

They watched as she fell to the floor, her body motionless, and her eyes closed. They were now released from the wall and Dean rushed to her side after he pulled the knife out of his side, and he lifted her up in his arms.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Sam said to Dean.

Dean nodded and he walked out of the room, Sam and Alison followed him back to the Impala.

--------------

Once they reached the hospital, Dean got checked and got his wound taken care of while the doctors tried to help Summer. He went into the waiting room and saw Sam and Alison sitting on the chairs. "Any word?"

Sam shook his head. "Not yet."

"We'll hear something soon," Alison said.

Dean took a seat and placed his head into his hands. He didn't bother to say anything, or lift his head up when he felt Alison put a hand on his back, she rubbed it gently.

They waited for such a long time, which felt like days to them.

"Dean," Sam said, he stood up when he saw the doctor.

Dean stood up. "How is she?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry… we've done everything we could. She didn't make it… However, we managed to save the baby… I'm terribly sorry."

"No…" Dean felt his legs buckle underneath him, and he fell to the floor, the tears fell from his eyes almost immediately, and he didn't care who saw him cry.

Alison and Sam got down to their knees and Alison wrapped her arms around Dean, he buried his face into her. She met Sam's tearful eyes, but didn't say anything. Neither of them spoke for a long time.

--------------

Sam, Alison and Dean, along with his daughter Sumaree Elaine, who Dean held in his arms while they stood on the dug up grass, standing beside the hole they made, which held Summer's body. The sun shone down brightly, casting shadows upon them from the trees. The wind blew slightly, sending dirt and leafs to fly around them, and some leafs managed to fall in the hole.

Sam glanced at his brother. "You ready?"

Dean lifted his head up, meeting his gaze. "Yeah…"

The two grabbed the shovels after Dean handed Alison his daughter, and they began to fill up the hole. When they finished, they stood there again, staring down at her grave.

"Summer…" Sam started to speak, but he stopped, not knowing what to say exactly. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I wish there had been a way to prevent it from happening. This shouldn't have happened to you. I am glad I had gotten to know you… I'll miss you, Sum…" he looked at Dean, he saw the tears in his eyes, and he knew no matter what, he could never take his pain away. He then glanced at Alison and they decided to leave Dean alone, she handed Sumaree back to Dean before she left.

Dean took a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak. "The moment I saw you that day in the diner, I knew there was something about you, and I just had to meet you. You brought a lot to this trip, and made it better," he licked his lips before continuing. "When we first kissed at the club, I knew I had to be with you, but I didn't know if you felt the same way so I kept my mouth shut. When we finally got together, I wanted it to last. I never…" he stopped and sighed again, his voice cracking. "I never thought I would lose you like this. I never thought I would lose you period. I'll… we'll miss you…" he held Sumaree close to him. "I love you, Summer…" he whispered the last part, and without another word, he walked away.

Three years had passed since Summer had died, and Sumaree Elaine was now three years old. Dean, Sumaree Sam and Alison lived by a lake in South Dakota. Sam and Alison had gotten together and had a little boy together who they named Tyler John, who is one. Dean hadn't been with anyone like Summer. Sure, he dated once in a while, but nobody could fill his heart the way Summer did.


End file.
